<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Escuro do Dormitório by worldyeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752958">No Escuro do Dormitório</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldyeol/pseuds/worldyeol'>worldyeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNIQ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slash, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldyeol/pseuds/worldyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Seungyoun havia ganhado uma bolsa de estudos em uma Universidade renomada da Coréia do Sul, graças ao seu talento nato no futebol. Estava nervoso por ter que explorar um novo ambiente que não fosse sua cidade natal, Gyeonggi, a qual, antes dessa oportunidade, nunca havia deixado para trás. Contudo, se sentiu um pouco mais confortável depois de conhecer seu novo colega de quarto, Wang Yibo, um intercambista com quem aos poucos descobriu que tinha muito em comum. Foram se adaptando, não só a rotina, como também à presença um do outro. Passaram a dividir seus maiores receios, e por causa do medo que Yibo sentia do escuro, acabaram tendo que dividir a cama em muitas noites, também. Era um pequeno segredo que mantinham apenas entre as paredes do dormitório. Porém, após uma festa na casa de um de seus colegas de time, os dois acabam compartilhando algo ainda maior.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Wang Yi Bo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Escuro do Dormitório</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anteontem foi aniversário da nossa leo line favorita, os maiores twins que nós conhecemos, e já era pra eu ter postado essa fanfic no dia 4, mas acabei adiando para conseguir fazer os últimos ajustes necessários e... bom, trouxe agora!!</p><p>sei que boyoun é um shipp bem flopzinho no fandom do UNIQ, só que os dois são meus favoritos (demorei pra decidir porque amo muito todos os meninos) e achei que seria uma boa ideia trazê-los como friends to lovers pra quem se interessa.</p><p>trouxe alguns elementos reais da vida deles, como o gosto do yibo por motos e skate, o gosto do seungyoun por futebol e, também, o medo de escuro do yibo e o fato de ele já ter acordado o seungyoun (que era o colega de quarto dele) no meio da noite por causa disso oaishoaisoagsoias (ai gabi, só quem viveu sabe). enfim, de início era pra ser uma non-au, mas resolvi fazer eles universitários por motivos de: achei que se encaixaria bem. gostei de escrever com eles e do resultado, então espero que vocês gostem, também!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
      <br/>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"><strong>A</strong></span>ssim que recebeu a notícia de que havia conseguido a bolsa esportiva que sua família tanto sonhava, Cho Seungyoun tratou de anotar cada uma das dicas de seu pai sobre a instituição.</p><p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>Por ser filho único e ter morado sua vida praticamente inteira em Gyeonggi, uma pequena cidade do interior, ficou assustado quando teve que lidar de frente com a ideia de se mudar para Seul, a capital da Coréia do Sul. Nem sabia como começar a arrumar suas coisas, muito menos se estava ou não pronto para deixar todos os seus vinte anos para trás. Aquele lugar tinha boa parte de sua história.</p>
  <p>Naquela manhã de primeiro dia, pediu para que seu pai o deixasse na esquina do prédio principal. Não acharia legal chegar no meio do campus acompanhado de um responsável, queria parecer tão sério quanto os outros estudantes que estavam lá há mais tempo. Não queria dar motivo para o rebaixarem, principalmente porque já vinha de uma cidade menor e sabia como as pessoas da capital podiam ser muito duras com quem não pertencia ao ambiente que estavam acostumados. Tratavam como se fossem animais de outra espécie, como se os sotaques um tanto diferentes fossem uma ótima desculpa para poder diminuir alguém e limitá-la somente a isso.</p>
  <p>Para evitar qualquer conflito, assistiu muitos vídeos no <em>Youtube</em> para treinar sua pronúncia, deixando ainda mais sua vida anterior de lado. Se odiou e se questionou internamente durante muito tempo por isso, inclusive.</p>
  <p>Queria mesmo pertencer ao novo ambiente, se enturmar, e entrou pelas portas principais com o peito tomado pela vontade de se esforçar para merecer aquela matrícula gratuita. </p>
  <p>Parou em frente ao painel para analisar as listas de dormitórios, caçando seu nome e o número <em>23</em>, indicado pelo site semanas antes. Foi quando passou os dedos para o lado que encontrou o nome de Wang Yibo, junto ao seu. Podia jurar que aquele sobrenome tinha alguma descendência chinesa, e ficou ansioso para descobrir mais sobre seu novo colega de quarto, com quem passaria os próximos cinco e longos anos. </p>
  <p>Analisou os outros estudantes quando caminhou para fora do prédio principal e seguiu alguns deles para encontrar onde ficavam os dormitórios, tentando gravar cada um dos cantos e encontrar pontos de referência para se familiarizar com o local. Viu como o ambiente era grande, como o gramado era bem aparado, com algumas árvores bonitas e verdes espalhadas,  e como seu pai o instruiu, analisou bem onde ficavam os orelhões, para que conseguisse ligar caso qualquer coisa acontecesse, já que não era permitido o uso de aparelhos celulares durante o período de aulas. </p>
  <p>Subiu as escadas largas sem deixar de analisar as vidraças bonitas e aparentemente bem caras. Era muita novidade entrar em um lugar tão grande, já que seu antigo colégio não dava nem um terço de todo aquele ambiente. Tirou a sorte grande de ser o único notado por seu talento inegável no futebol, e sabia que muitas portas seriam abertas depois desse grande passo. Por isso, não achou ruim quando teve que abrir a primeira delas, dando de cara, não só com seu novo colega de quarto, como também com a mãe dele, que acariciava uma de suas bochechas enquanto segurava um cobertor dobrado com a outra. </p>
  <p>Quis rir, mas se controlou. Não queria causar uma má impressão logo de cara, por isso bateu os nós dos dedos na placa de madeira para anunciar sua presença e fez uma breve reverência para cumprimentá-los, em especial a mais velha, que foi bem educada e começou a repetir os sermões sobre drogas, bebidas e qualquer-coisa-oferecida-por-estranhos em voz alta, para que ambos ouvissem, mesmo que disfarçadamente. </p>
  <p>Assim que ela foi embora 一 com muita relutância 一 se apresentaram devidamente um para o outro. Como as coisas de Yibo já estavam organizadas, Seungyoun conseguiu perceber seu fascínio por motos, skates e todo o tipo de esportes mais radicais possíveis, tudo graças aos pôsteres espalhados pelo seu lado escolhido do quarto.</p>
  <p>Tentou puxar alguns assuntos relacionados à esses tópicos e percebeu quando os olhos de Wang brilharam, em aprovação. Foi assim que se deu conta de como poderiam se aproximar, afinal, tinham muitas coisas em comum. E a aproximação aconteceu naturalmente, principalmente quando passaram juntos pelos trotes feitos pelos veteranos, descobriram que faziam aniversário no mesmo dia, que fariam parte do mesmo time e que, ainda por cima, tinham as mesmas aulas nas grades curriculares porque estavam matriculados no mesmo curso de Educação Física.</p>
  <p>Era como se o destino realmente quisesse e se esforçasse para que fossem melhores amigos. </p>
  <p>Como Yibo era um intercambista vindo da China, passaram por todas as dificuldades juntos. No primeiro dia do teste para o time, mostraram que a sincronia que tinham também brilhava 一 e muito 一 em campo. Quando foram aceitos, deram o primeiro abraço. Ficaram um tanto sem graças com a troca de afeto, mas até que gostaram. Lógico que não disseram, mas gostaram. </p>
  <p>E, aos poucos, começaram não só a criar raízes, como também a entrelaça-las. </p>
  <p>O ambiente já não era incomum conforme os meses se passaram. Dormir com um abajur aceso porque Yibo tinha medo do escuro já não era tão incômodo para Seungyoun, e acordar meia hora antes apenas para conseguir acordá-lo a tempo da primeira aula também não. Se adaptaram um ao outro com uma facilidade admirável.</p>
  <p>Porém, tudo mudou em uma noite tempestuosa, que resultou em uma falta de luz por três dias seguidos em um dos prédios de dormitórios, mais especificamente no que estavam. Yibo, como o bom medroso que era, não conseguiu pregar os olhos durante a primeira noite sem seu abajur aceso, o que lhe rendeu um péssimo desempenho, não só em campo, como também em sala de aula. Abalado por isso, virou para um lado e para o outro, buscando por uma posição que o agradasse. Até que, por fim, levantou e foi até a cama de Seungyoun.</p>
  <p>O analisou dormindo de bruços, e pensou se deveria ou não fazer o que tinha em mente. Mesmo hesitante, ergueu o dedo indicador e cutucou um dos braços dele. Foram necessários alguns toques e chacoalhões adicionais para que Seungyoun despertasse do sono pesado, meio desnorteado.</p>
  <p>一 <em>Hm… Quê?</em> 一 Piscou devagar, erguendo a cabeça do travesseiro. 一 Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não é nada daqueles testes de incêndio de novo, né? Porque se for, a única coisa que vai evacuar são os xingamentos que eu tenho na mente.</p>
  <p>一 Não é isso, não, cara. 一 Yibo engoliu seco.</p>
  <p>一 Então por que tu tá com essa cara de quem acabou de ver um fantasma? 一 Questionou, erguendo o tronco de uma vez e fazendo com que seu lençol saísse o suficiente para que Yibo conseguisse enxergar seu torso e parecesse ainda mais tenso.</p>
  <p>一 Caralho, Seungyoun, dava pra você fazer uma outra comparação que, de preferência, não envolvesse fantasmas? 一 Disse, indignado, pegando seu cobertor e seu travesseiro na cama ao lado.</p>
  <p>一 Foi mal, mano. Eu esqueci que cê tem medo dessas coisas e pá. 一 Mesmo um pouco lento, analisou o que Yibo estava fazendo. 一 Por que tu tá catando suas coisas? Vai dormir aonde?</p>
  <p>一 Com você. 一 Respondeu, simples.</p>
  <p>一 O quê? 一 Seungyoun indagou mais alto do que deveria, franzindo as sobrancelhas.</p>
  <p>一 Qual é, cara! Cê me deve isso só por ter dito essa maldita palavra com <em>f</em>. 一 Yibo falou, tentando validar sua proposta, mesmo sabendo que a chance de ser chutado para fora do colchão de seu amigo era bem maior. 一 Por favor! Juro que é só essa noite. O Diretor falou que os geradores vão chegar depois de amanhã e… aí eu posso voltar a dormir na minha cama.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun analisou a possibilidade. Sua cama era de solteiro, ou seja, estreita demais. O fato de estar se masturbando pouco por chegar cansado dos treinos andava fazendo com que acordasse com ereções matinais com uma frequência maior do que gostaria de admitir, caso perguntassem. Seria arriscado dormir com Yibo e acabar… de pau duro. Não que fosse por causa dele ou algo do tipo 一 pelo menos era no que acreditava e tentava se convencer.</p>
  <p>Porém, como ele estava com o próprio edredom e seus corpos não ficariam, de fato, grudados, talvez não fosse algo tão absurdo assim. Fazia tempo que não dormia com alguém na mesma cama que a sua. A última vez havia sido com sua mãe, quando tinha uns doze anos e tinha acabado de voltar de um acampamento de férias, onde o encheram e histórias de terror ao redor da fogueira, o que lhe rendeu alguns pesadelos péssimos, dos quais se recordava até hoje.</p>
  <p>Suspirou, soltando os ombros e indo para o lado.</p>
  <p>一 Beleza. 一 Antes que Yibo sentasse em seu colchão, ergueu a mão para impedi-lo por alguns instantes. 一 Mas nós temos que combinar umas coisas antes, cara.</p>
  <p>一 Que coisas, Youn? 一 Foi a vez de Yibo suspirar. 一 Não podemos deixar as regras do contrato pra amanhã de manhã? 一 Brincou, vendo que ele continuava sério. Para não correr o risco de ele acabar desistindo, Yibo resolveu ceder. 一 Ok, ok! 一 Ergueu uma das mãos, em rendição. 一 Desembucha logo.</p>
  <p>一 Vai ser só dessa vez mesmo, tipo mesmo, mesmo. 一 Gesticulou, como quem dizia que algo realmente teria que acabar. 一 É tipo um bilhete premiado que tu pode usar só essa noite. Nunca mais. Nem se a gente ficar sem luz nos próximos trocentos dias isso aqui vai rolar de novo, mano.</p>
  <p>一 Ok. 一 Yibo respondeu, tedioso. 一 Mais algum adendo? É bom se garantir de que eu não vou pegar no teu pau no meio da noite. 一 Zombou, rindo em seguida, mesmo que, por trás da piada, houvesse um fundo de verdade, a qual não pretendia revelar absolutamente nunca. Percebeu que Seungyoun levou à sério, pois ele entreabriu a boca algumas vezes, buscando o que dizer. 一 É zoeira, cara. Relaxa. Pensei que eu era o pilhado daqui.</p>
  <p>一 Só deita logo. 一 Disse, por fim, permitindo que Yibo finalmente ocupasse o espaço ao seu lado.</p>
  <p>一 Valeu por me entender, Youn. 一 Falou, depois de se ajustar o suficiente e acabar espremendo o amigo contra a parede.</p>
  <p>一 Tem mais uma coisa… 一 Seungyoun chamou sua atenção, antes que fechassem os olhos. 一 A gente não pode contar sobre essa merda aqui pra ninguém, velho. Se os caras do time descobrirem, estamos fodidos. Sem contar que a gente já nem pega umas minas, se esse boato se espalhar é aí que não vamos pegar mesmo.</p>
  <p>一 Seungyoun, eu pedi pra dormir na mesma cama que você, não pra chupar o teu pau. Se isso tá te incomodando tanto, é aí que tu tem que ficar esperto com a tua sexualidade. 一 Yibo bufou, se virando de costas para as costas do amigo, que estava virado para a parede e coberto dos pés à cabeça. 一 E fica tranquilo, não chuparia teu pau nem se você implorasse.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun riu baixo, percebendo o quanto estava sendo idiota. Não tinha motivo para todo aquele show de regras, porque eram quase melhores amigos. Yibo já tinha o visto de várias maneiras constrangedoras 一 exceto de pau duro, mas essa parte ele resolveu anular 一, e não seria uma noite dividindo a mesma cama que mudaria tudo o que construíram nos últimos meses. Ainda era Wang Yibo ali, assim como Cho Seungyoun ainda era ele mesmo.</p>
  <p>Até onde sabia, eram dois homens héteros, mesmo que sua insegurança com sua própria sexualidade não fosse de agora. Yibo, por outro lado, parecia seguro da sua o suficiente para não se incomodar em dividir a cama com outro marmanjo e, por isso, foi o único que conseguiu pegar no sono, naquela noite.</p>
  <p>Os pensamentos de Seungyoun falavam alto demais para que conseguisse pregar os olhos. As piadas do seu colega de quarto fizeram seu sangue correr mais rápido. Se recordar delas tinha intensidade o suficiente para que sentisse seu pau ameaçar enrijecer. Fez de tudo para se controlar, porque pior do que ficar duro ao lado do seu quase melhor amigo, é ficar duro pensando no seu quase melhor amigo chupando o seu pau. Se sentiu sujo por imaginar e gostar disso.</p>
  <p>Tentou se convencer de que aquela seria a única noite que aquele tipo de coisa aconteceria, que nada disso voltaria a se repetir novamente e poderiam levar uma vida normal, como costumavam. Repetiu isso para si mesmo muitas vezes, evitando encostar até mesmo a bunda ou as costas nas dele.</p>
  <p>Bom, aquela deveria ter sido a única noite, de fato, mas Yibo tornou disso uma rotina da qual Seungyoun não conseguiu negar. Aos poucos, se acostumou a dormir com a cara enfiada na parede, e já nem se incomodava tanto com o pouco espaço, pegando no sono com mais facilidade.</p>
  <p>Combinaram de manter os dois tópicos da conversa que tiveram na primeira noite intactos. E, assim, passaram a compartilhar um grande segredo no meio daquela cama de solteiro.</p>
  <p><br/> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p><br/> </p>
  <p>Com o passar dos dias, Seungyoun começou a reparar em Yibo mais do que achava que deveria. Reparou em como seu corpo era bonito e esguio, como seus dedos eram grandes e ossudos, nas pintinhas bonitinhas que enfeitavam tanto a nuca quanto as costas largas dele, em sua voz grave e totalmente destoante de seu rosto liso e fino. O nariz dele era grandinho, mas não de maneira exagerada, se encaixava muito bem com o restante. Até mesmo os dentes pequenos, enfileirados e brancos, que raramente apareciam, já que ele não era uma pessoa pra lá de sorridente 一 a não ser quando estavam juntos. Seungyoun gostava da ideia de ser uma exceção.</p>
  <p>Naquela manhã de sexta-feira, acordou antes do despertador.</p>
  <p>Sonhou que estavam dormindo abraçados.</p>
  <p>Literalmente <em>só</em> abraçados.</p>
  <p>Abriu as pálpebras, ainda sem coragem, e deu de cara com as costas de Yibo. Seus dedos coçaram para tocar cada um daqueles sinais, mas se controlou. Tinha que se controlar.</p>
  <p>Se perguntou se ele era o único cara fodido do mundo inteiro, de quase vinte e um anos, que andava sonhando em dormir agarrado com seu quase melhor amigo. Não sabia se ficava feliz por não ter sido um sonho erótico ou se continuava preocupado com esse contexto.</p>
  <p>Foi então que, ao bocejar, percebeu que algo errado acontecia no meio de suas pernas. Ergueu seu cobertor para ver do que se tratava, mesmo que a sensação não fosse pra lá de desconhecida. Se deparou com uma maldita ereção matinal despontada em sua calça moletom e sentiu vontade de chorar de desespero.</p>
  <p>Se perguntou como que isso havia acontecido, se o sonho não tinha nada demais. Mesmo que estivessem próximos nele, não estavam com intenções ruins, só abraçados. Literalmente. Não tinha sentido. Ainda estava todo marcado por causa do sonho pesado e realista quando começou a pensar em algum jeito de passar pelo corpo de Yibo para levantar sem acordá-lo.</p>
  <p>Contudo, como já era de se esperar pois era um belo de um desastrado, acabou se embolando no próprio cobertor na hora de pular seu colega de quarto e, para não encostar nele naquelas circunstâncias, acabou se jogando no chão 一 o que não ajudou porque o impacto de seu corpo acordou Yibo no exato momento em que dominou o dormitório.</p>
  <p>一 <em>Merda.</em> 一 Murmurou, se praguejando.</p>
  <p>Puxou o cobertor para o próprio colo, para esconder a ereção, vendo Yibo levantar com uma expressão preocupada.</p>
  <p>一 O que foi isso? Tu tá bem, cara? 一 Os olhos pequenos dele estavam arregalados.</p>
  <p>一 Sim… Eu só… 一 Conduziu a mão disponível para a nuca, muito sem graça. Seu rosto estava tão quente que tinha certeza, mesmo sem poder se ver, de que estava com as bochechas vermelhas. 一 Acordei antes do despertador e não queria te acordar também. 一 Disse a primeira desculpa que veio em mente, receoso por estar deixando tudo na cara. Não era muito bom com mentiras. 一 Pode voltar a dormir, ainda não tocou o desper… 一 Antes que completasse a frase, o som do quase-citado invadiu todo o ambiente.</p>
  <p><em>Caralho, só pode ser brincadeira!</em>, pensou, irritado, bufando em seguida.</p>
  <p>一 Bom, acho que já tá na hora da gente levantar mesmo. 一 Falou Yibo, colocando os pés no chão para levantar por completo. Se espreguiçou e coçou os olhos com os nós dos dedos. 一 Quer ajuda aí?</p>
  <p>一 O quê? 一 Riu, sem jeito. 一 Com o quê?</p>
  <p>Sentiu um frio na boca do estômago, receoso pela resposta. E se, por acaso, Yibo se oferecesse para o ajudar com o probleminha que tinha no meio das pernas? Se odiou por cogitar isso.</p>
  <p>一 Pra levantar do chão...? 一 Disse, como se fosse óbvio.</p>
  <p>一 Ah, isso. 一 Suspirou, aliviado. 一 Não precisa, vou ficar aqui por um tempo. Eu gosto de testar pra ver se essa madeira é confiável.</p>
  <p>Yibo riu, fazendo algo no peito de Seungyoun vibrar.</p>
  <p>一 Beleza, não vou te julgar. 一 Ergueu as mãos em rendição. 一 Vou usar o banheiro primeiro, então. 一 Apontou para o local, seguindo na direção logo em seguida. 一 Depois cê me diz se é mesmo confiável, não quero me arriscar e acabar machucando o pé. Já pensou que merda ficar fora do Interclasse?</p>
  <p>一 Pois é, cara! 一 Estalou a língua no céu da boca e balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se reprovasse aquela ideia. 一 Nossos pés são a nossa preciosidade. Tipo o anel pro smigol. 一 Falou, sem nem saber a que ponto queria chegar, só queria distrair Yibo o suficiente para que ele não percebesse nada.</p>
  <p>一 Anel? Smigol? 一 Franziu o cenho, abrindo a porta do banheiro para entrar, sem encostá-la.</p>
  <p>一 Senhor dos anéis, cara. 一 Justificou. 一 <em>My precious</em>. 一 Deixou a voz rouca, para imitar a voz falha do personagem. 一 Vai dizer que nunca assistiu?</p>
  <p>一 Os filmes são demorados demais. 一 Disse, dando ombros. 一 E isso é coisa de nerd.</p>
  <p>一 Ok, agora me senti particularmente ofendido. 一 Levou a mão que estava em seu pau para o peito para reforçar seu sentimento, mas assim que percebeu o que havia feito, colocou de volta imediatamente. 一 Mas essa discussão a gente pode ter depois, né? Vai tomar teu banho e vê se deixa água pra mim, dessa vez.</p>
  <p>一 Suave, vou te lembrar de me convencer do contrário no intervalo do treino. 一 Yibo falou, sorrindo e entrando por completo no banheiro, empurrando a porta com um dos pés, fazendo com que ela se chocasse com força contra o batente.</p>
  <p>一 É pra lembrar mesmo, hein? 一 Seungyoun disse alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse do outro lado, ouvindo-o confirmar pelo eco dos azulejos.</p>
  <p>Olhou para baixo agora que estava mais seguro. Levantou o cobertor, vendo que ainda estava duro. Choramingou sozinho.</p>
  <p>一 Qual é, amigão! 一 Empurrou o pau para baixo, por cima do moletom, o vendo voltar para cima logo em seguida. 一 Dá uma trégua... Só hoje. 一 Murmurou. 一 Eu não acredito que to falando com o meu pinto. 一 Se repreendeu. 一 A capital anda te deixando meio louco, Seungyoun. Agora eu tô falando comigo mesmo? Tô brisado, só pode.</p>
  <p>Se levantou do chão, deixando o cobertor em cima de sua cama. Jogou as coisas do Yibo na cama dele e sentou em seu próprio colchão, sentindo a parte macia do moletom encostar na cabecinha. Se odiou mais uma vez, agora pela mania de não usar cueca enquanto dormia. A sensação foi tão boa que até cogitou se masturbar, mas sabia que acabaria pensando em seu colega de quarto e não estava pronto para lidar com a vergonha que viria depois que o tesão passasse.</p>
  <p>Por isso, olhou para os cantos do dormitório, pensando em uma solução, no mínimo, temporária. Foi até a escrivaninha, pegando uma das garrafinhas de água que compravam para os treinos. Abriu a tampinha, ouvindo o barulho do lacre ser abafado pelo som do chuveiro, que Yibo havia ligado.</p>
  <p>Sentou na própria cama mais uma vez, levando a garrafa para os lábios e derrubando de propósito, para que caísse o suficiente em sua roupa, exclusivamente em sua calça de cinza, vendo que a pequena mancha de pré-gozo foi substituída por uma maior ainda, só que de água. O tecido ficou escuro e pesado no mesmo instante.</p>
  <p>一 Que droga! 一 Gritou, atuando como se estivesse bravo.</p>
  <p>Ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado. Não tomavam banhos demorados porque a água do campus era contada, então combinavam de ser, no máximo, cinco minutos, principalmente pelas manhãs para que não se atrasassem.</p>
  <p>Levantou de novo, pegando uma toalha limpa em suas coisas para fingir que queria secar tudo o que havia “acidentalmente” molhado. Passou pelo lençol, pela camiseta branca que vestia, e parou na calça, segurando e cobrindo a área mais uma vez.</p>
  <p>A porta do banheiro foi aberta, liberando todo o vapor do banho quente, em conjunto com o cheiro bom do sabonete e do shampoo do outro rapaz. E, como se não pudesse piorar, Yibo saiu com apenas uma toalha cobrindo a cintura 一 que, particularmente, não servia muito, já que Seungyoun conseguiu ver a marca do membro pelo tecido branco.</p>
  <p>Seu pijama estava em suas mãos molhadas, e ele apertava de uma maneira que fazia com que as veias de seu braço ressaltassem. Acompanhando uma gota que escorreu dos fios castanhos-claros e molhados, Seungyoun analisou partes do rosto dele, seguindo para o queixo, para o pomo de adão bem ressaltado, para as clavículas marcadas, para o peitoral magro e marcado, passando para sua barriga magra e definida e pelas pintinhas perdidas pela pele branca, até se perder na toalha amarrada porcamente no quadril.</p>
  <p>Sentiu seu pau dar uma guinada em seu aperto e se controlou para não grunhir.</p>
  <p>Só se deu conta do que estava fazendo quando Yibo pigarreou.</p>
  <p>一 Por que tua cama e suas roupas tão molhadas? 一 Perguntou, tentando quebrar o silêncio estranho que se instalou.</p>
  <p>一 Ah, isso aqui? 一 Pigarreou também, piscando algumas vezes para voltar para a realidade. 一 Foi um… acidente. Fui abrir uma garrafinha de água pra beber e fiz essa merda toda.</p>
  <p>Conforme dizia, caminhava na direção do banheiro, passando por Wang com uma toalha no meio das pernas. Era mesmo péssimo para disfarçar, e Yibo já tinha reparado nisso mesmo antes de entrar no banheiro para tomar banho. Não diria para Seungyoun para evitar mais constrangimento, mas acordou no meio da noite enquanto o ouvia chamar por seu nome de uma maneira um tanto… estranha. Apesar disso, gostou de pensar que um cara como Cho estava se sentindo atraído por si ao ponto de sonhar consigo, não tinha como negar isso.</p>
  <p>Yibo, diferente dele, era tranquilo com sua própria sexualidade e sabia de sua atração por garotos, principalmente sobre a que sentia pelo seu colega de quarto desde que havia batido os olhos nele pela primeira vez. Não era aceito por sua família, por isso tentava ser o mais discreto possível, mas já sabia lidar com isso internamente e sabia bem como era o processo de autoaceitação.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun parecia novato nesse sentido, então não iria pressioná-lo ou questionar qualquer coisa que fosse. Queria e sabia que, uma hora ou outra, ele iria descobrir sozinho. Isso não é o tipo de coisa que dorme por muito tempo.</p>
  <p>一 Cê tá meio aluado hoje, cara. 一 Disse, bagunçando os cabelos molhados com a mão livre, antes de levá-la para o nó que tinha feito na toalha que estava em sua cintura. 一 Vai tomar um banho pra ver se acorda, porque hoje é dia de treino dos pesados. O treinador não vai pegar leve, principalmente se você tiver assim no campo. 一 Caminhou em direção às suas coisas, jogando o pijama todo amarrotado na cama para futucar sua bolsa e pegar o uniforme de treino, para também jogá-lo em sua cama.</p>
  <p>一 É… 一 Seungyoun soltou os ombros, vendo as pegadas molhadas de Yibo marcadas no chão de madeira. 一 Eu tô mesmo precisando de um banho. Dos gelados. 一 Era a primeira vez em que estava sendo sincero desde que acordou, porque era justamente disso que precisava.</p>
  <p>Fechou a porta antes que Yibo dissesse qualquer outra coisa, tirando a toalha do meio das pernas e encostando as costas na placa de madeira. Olhou mais uma vez para seu pau ainda despontado, suspirando. Nunca teve uma ereção matinal tão longa assim. </p>
  <p>一 Vou mijar pra ver se ajuda. 一 Se aproximou da privada, abaixando as calças para fazer o primeiro xixi do dia. Se inclinou no vaso e empurrou o quadril para frente, angulando para tentar achar uma posição que não acabasse urinando em lugares indesejados.</p>
  <p>Estalou a língua uma vez no céu da boca ao perceber que não havia melhorado nada. Foi um sacrifício para tirar a mão dali e não bater uma. Abaixou a calça por completo, tirando a camiseta em seguida. Baixou a tampa da privada e jogou as vestes úmidas ali, pegando sua escova e pastas de dentes antes de entrar no box.</p>
  <p>Ajustou o chuveiro para arrumar a água gelada, optando por um banho morno assim que sentiu as gotas fortes gelarem até a sua alma. Deixou que a água caísse em seu corpo e tentou de todo modo tentar focar em qualquer outra coisa. Pensou até em sua avó, e em como ela ficava fofa com o andador nas mãos. Pensar em andadores e idosos era a melhor alternativa para broxar.</p>
  <p>E pelo menos funcionou. Ficou aliviado por não ter precisado bater uma punheta com a imagem de Yibo de toalha cravada em sua mente. Sempre que fechava os olhos, era exatamente o que vinha em suas pálpebras. Uma tremenda sacanagem, como se seu cérebro estivesse contra ele mesmo.</p>
  <p>Saiu do banheiro mais aliviado, sentindo-se novamente um homem mais tranquilo e sem nada para esconder. Yibo já estava com o shorts azul escuro, com as meias brancas e grandes cobrindo parte das panturrilhas e a camiseta 一 também azul 一 cobrindo o tronco, antes exposto.</p>
  <p>Todo coberto.</p>
  <p>Tudo sob controle.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun caminhou de toalha até suas próprias coisas, e Yibo, que agora estava sentado na cama para calçar os chinelos da Adidas e guardar suas chuteiras em sua mochila 一 que mais parecia um saco 一, parou o que estava fazendo para analisá-lo de costas. Umedeceu os lábios ao ver a pele cheirosa, salpicada pelas gotas do banho recente. Resolveu parar quando seu olhar desceu mais um pouco, quase parando na bunda redondinha de Seungyoun.</p>
  <p>Tentou disfarçar a felicidade que percorreu seu corpo ao vê-lo separar uma jockstrap. Sua bunda sempre ficava ainda mais destacada quando usava, então era um sinal de que Yibo passaria o dia muito bem com aquela visão de perto.</p>
  <p>Quieto, puxou as cordas reguladoras para fechar a mochila, levando uma delas para o ombro esquerdo.</p>
  <p>一 Quer que eu te espere? 一 Perguntou, antes de sair pela porta, estalando os chinelos pelo chão. Queria mesmo que ele respondesse que sim, pois aproveitaria em silêncio a cena, mas, para sua decepção, Seungyoun negou.</p>
  <p>一 Pode ir na frente. 一 Disse, esticando os lábios. 一 Eu demorei um pouco mais no banho hoje, não quero te atrasar por isso.</p>
  <p>一 Suave. 一 Yibo fingiu indiferença, colocando a outra corda preta no ombro direito. 一 Te espero lá. 一 Falou, abrindo a porta. 一 Ah, e Youn… 一 Ele ergueu o olhar em sua direção, com os cabelos pretos e ondulados, umedecidos, quase cobrindo o rosto. 一 Eu sei que tu tava de pau duro. 一 Murmurou, vendo que a expressão dele empalideceu no mesmo instante que processou a frase. 一 Mas relaxa, cara. É normal acordar assim. Eu também tenho pau, passo por essas coisas da mesma forma que você e teria entendido numa boa. Sério, mano. Não precisa encucar com essas merdas.</p>
  <p>一 Ok…? 一 Franziu a testa, ainda sem graça. 一 Valeu, mano.</p>
  <p>一 Te vejo no campo. 一 Sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, parecendo compreensivo. Não quis falar sobre o que o amigo estava dizendo enquanto dormia. Preferiu parar ali. 一 E vê se não enrola, caralho. Ninguém tá afim de dar quinhentas voltas ao redor do campo e fazer flexões por sua causa. 一 Completou, saindo e fechando a porta.</p>
  <p>Deixou para trás um Seungyoun totalmente abalado, que disfarçou enquanto ele dizia aquelas duas últimas frases, principalmente porque o problema não era exclusivamente o pau duro e sim o motivo que o deixou daquele jeito.</p>
  <p>E o pior de tudo era saber que o motivo passaria a tarde inteira consigo; em campo, nas aulas e até mesmo em seu quarto. Em sua cama. Em literalmente tudo.</p>
  <p>Soltou os ombros.</p>
  <p>Seria um longo dia.</p>
  <p>Ou até mesmo um longo ano. Não saberia dizer nem se quisesse.</p>
  <p>A única coisa que tinha certeza era de que precisava controlar aquilo o quanto antes, ou então acabaria surtando.<br/> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p><br/> </p>
  <p>A semana seguinte passou rápido.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun não conseguiu dormir direito, receoso de que tudo acontecesse de novo.</p>
  <p>O sonho. O pau duro. Tudo.</p>
  <p>Quando começaram a andar com alguns caras do time, no início daquele ano, isso atraiu a atenção de várias garotas. Yibo não parecia muito confortável com essa ideia, mas Seungyoun fazia questão de tranquilizá-lo, dizendo que ele não era obrigado a fazer nada que não quisesse. Se perguntou se era algum sinal de que ele também tinha algum pezinho fora do meio hétero, ou se só não estava acostumado com presenças femininas, porque todos eles estudaram em colégios separados por gênero a vida inteira e só tiveram contato realmente nessa fase universitária. </p>
  <p>Isso tirava qualquer um do sério, menos Zhou Yixuan, o capitão do time e também o maior mulherengo do campus. Todos o admiravam por isso, até mesmo os dois meninos, que agora pertenciam ao seu grupo de amigos próximos e viam tudo de perto nas comemorações clandestinas. As festas geralmente aconteciam na casa de Kim Sungjoo 一 zagueiro do time e também próximo de todos 一 às sextas, e todos iam, sem exceções. </p>
  <p>Seungyoun sempre mentia para a mãe apenas para não voltar para a casa da tia durante os finais de semana, porque gostava bastante de tudo o que aquela curtição, principalmente ao lado de Yibo, o proporcionava. Não era de beber muito, mas depois de mais uma sexta-feira de treino exaustivo para o Interclasse que já estava próximo, estava disposto a aceitar pelo menos uns três copos de cerveja, bem gelados. </p>
  <p>Até por isso, se aproximou correndo da arquibancada, respirando fundo para tentar recuperar o fôlego. Pegou duas garrafinhas de água, jogando uma na direção de Yibo e abrindo a outra para jogar em seus próprios cabelos, completamente suados. Sentou no banco, ao lado de seu colega de quarto, que estava tão ofegante quanto. </p>
  <p>一 Hoje o dia foi pesado pra caralho. 一 Disse, se esticando antes de bebericar um pouco mais de sua garrafinha. 一 Preciso de um puta banho, daqueles bem demorados, sabe? </p>
  <p>一 Eu também. 一 Yibo respondeu, suspirando. 一 Queria descansar, mas tenho certeza que o Sungjoo vai inventar de levar aquela ideia de festa pra frente. </p>
  <p>一 Ele ganhou uma casa dos pais, mano. 一 Seungyoun continuava com o mesmo tom indignado de quando recebeu aquela notícia. 一 Se eu tivesse uma casa próxima daqui, com certeza daria muitas festas, também. </p>
  <p>一 Tenho certeza que suas festas seriam mais divertidas. 一 Yibo murmurou, antes de tirar a camiseta do uniforme, completamente ensopada. </p>
  <p>一 Não é muito difícil também, né? 一 Seungyoun sorriu, recebendo um sorriso de volta. Não soube dizer o por quê de seu estômago borbulhar com a cena, mas bebeu mais um gole de água para dar um jeito nisso. 一 Tá tudo tão repetitivo que a única coisa que nos resta é beber, já que a gente não consegue chegar em nenhuma mina. Já conhecemos todos os cantos daquela casa, menos a porra dos quartos. É um tédio não ser como os outros caras. </p>
  <p>一 É. 一 Yibo era um cara de poucas palavras, o que não facilitava nem um pouco para Seungyoun identificar quando estava bem ou não. Porém, algo lhe dizia que havia algo de errado.</p>
  <p>一 E também não é maneiro ser um daqueles caras babacas que ficam puxando o cabelo delas e insistindo o rolê inteiro. Na moral, se eu pudesse meter a porrada nesses caras, eu meteria. 一 Seungyoun continuou, recebendo um assentir de Wang.</p>
  <p>A tarde já estava caindo quando Li Wenhan se aproximou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, parecendo muito empolgado.</p>
  <p>一 Fala, leo line! 一 O apelido dos dois dentro do time era esse, não só pelo fato de ambos serem do signo de leão e fazerem aniversário no mesmo dia, como também por serem inseparáveis. 一 Cês não vão pro vestiário, não?</p>
  <p>一 Tamo esperando dar uma esvaziada e aproveitando a brisa de fim de tarde. 一 Seungyoun respondeu.</p>
  <p>一 Já tão sabendo da festa que vai rolar hoje, né? 一 Wenhan perguntou, apenas para se certificar. 一 Tão dizendo que vão colar umas gatas do campus vizinho, do curso de Pedagogia, ou seja, mais mina ainda pra gente.</p>
  <p>一 Putz, só tem mina linda no curso de Pedagogia. 一 Seungyoun entrou no papo, fingindo interesse para que Wenhan não estranhasse a falta de vontade dos dois no assunto mulheres.</p>
  <p>一 Demais, cara. 一 Sorriu, pegando a garrafinha de água que estava nas mãos de Cho. 一 Cês vão, né? 一 Perguntou, dando uma golada longa antes de apontar para ambos.</p>
  <p>Os colegas de quarto se entreolharam, esperando que um dos dois desse a resposta. Yibo não queria ir, mas conseguiu identificar a esperança de Seungyoun para que desse uma resposta positiva. Soltou os ombros, voltando a olhar para Wenhan.</p>
  <p>一 Sim, nós vamos. 一 Disse, por fim.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun sorriu, evidenciando seus dentes grandinhos que Yibo tanto gostava e, talvez, só por isso, não tenha se arrependido daquela decisão.</p>
  <p>一 É disso que eu to falando, caralho! 一 Wenhan também sorriu, tocando nas mãos dos dois. 一 Vai ser o mesmo esquema de sempre. Vê se não se atrasa de novo, Seungyoun. A não ser que cês queiram ir de ônibus igual da última vez.一 Devolveu a garrafa praticamente vazia, se distanciando. 一 E, se eu fosse vocês, aproveitava o vestiário vazio pra bater umazinha, a água é bem melhor do que a dos dormitórios. 一 Brincou, gesticulando como se estivesse se masturbando.</p>
  <p>Já estavam acostumados com o papo de punheta que Wenhan sempre puxava, fazendo piadinhas ou qualquer coisa que contivesse esse conteúdo em especial. Por isso, nem se abalaram. Seungyoun riu, enquanto Yibo apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.</p>
  <p>一 Muito babaca. 一 Wang murmurou, levantando e puxando sua camiseta molhada em conjunto, jogando-a no ombro.</p>
  <p>一 Ele é legal, apesar dessas piadas idiotas. 一 Seungyoun também levantou. Antes que Yibo pudesse seguir em frente, pegou em seu pulso, fazendo-o virar para si. 一 E, cara, cê quer mesmo ir? 一 Perguntou. 一 Não quero que tu vá só por minha causa. Se não quiser, a gente pode ficar aqui sem problema algum.</p>
  <p>一 Tá de boa, Youn. 一 Yibo sorriu, para mostrar que realmente não tinha problema com isso. 一 Tô precisando de umas cervejas mesmo. E você ficou interessado nas minas de Pedagogia, então dá pra matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo, mas sua língua coçou para dizer que, na verdade, seu interesse era outro. Gostava de garotas, também, já tinha namorado uma vez por cinco anos com uma menina de sua cidade natal, e já se envolveu o suficiente com outras para ter certeza de seu interesse por mulheres. Porém, ultimamente… seu interesse por homens andava aguçado. Mais especificamente por Yibo.</p>
  <p>Já estava até cogitando a possibilidade de ser mesmo bissexual.</p>
  <p>一 É, elas são gatas. 一 Disse, soltando o pulso de Yibo para que voltassem a caminhar em direção ao vestiário. 一 Mas acho que as cervejas me interessam mais, também. 一 Completou, receoso o suficiente para não tirar os olhos de seus próprios pés, olhando para as chuteiras laranjas afundando no gramado.</p>
  <p>Só levantou o olhar quando ouviu Yibo rir soprado. Ele não o encarava, mas seu rosto ficava tão bonito com aquele céu alaranjado, quase roxo, de fim de tarde, que Seungyoun nem se importou em analisar o perfil dele. Com um sorrisinho ladino, Wang falou:</p>
  <p>一 Cervejas são sempre a prioridade. 一 Foi a vez de Seungyoun rir.</p>
  <p>O clima era tão bom entre eles que nem se surpreendeu quando substituíram o papo por outro, quando chegaram no vestiário.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun nunca havia se importado tanto com o fato de Yibo se despir antes de entrar no chuveiro como naquele dia. O viu tirar as meias, tentando não se desconcentrar conforme falava sobre os passes bem executados que deu no treino. Engoliu seco quando o assistiu levantar para tirar a bermuda, puxando um pouco da cueca box preta em conjunto, deixando as entradinhas da virilha ainda mais evidentes.</p>
  <p>Geralmente, entravam de cueca no chuveiro, mas como só estavam os dois, Yibo não viu problema em arrancá-la, também. Mas o coração de Seungyoun viu um problema e tanto, pois disparou como se tivesse acabado de correr em uma maratona.</p>
  <p>O chuveiro não tinha divisórias, o que só piorou a situação como um todo. Os registros ficavam lado a lado, e assim que Yibo abriu o que havia indiretamente escolhido, olhou para trás, encontrando Seungyoun estagnado.</p>
  <p>一 Cê não vem, cara? 一 Perguntou, em um tom normal até demais.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun respirou fundo, tirando suas próprias roupas e jogando no banco de madeira, que ficava entre os armários de ferro. Preferiu continuar com a tradição da cueca 一 mesmo que estivesse usando apenas jockstrap 一 quando caminhou em direção ao chuveiro, pulando um registro para que não ficassem tão próximos.</p>
  <p>Sentiu o vapor do chuveiro de Yibo bater contra suas costas, porque optou por não ficar de frente para o corpo de seu colega de quarto. Girou seu registro, engolindo seco mais uma vez. Afundou os cabelos suados na água morna, ajeitando até que ficasse do jeito que gostava.</p>
  <p>Yibo, ao contrário dele, aproveitou para virar o corpo de frente para a parede de azulejos brancos, virando apenas a cabeça de lado para analisar cada detalhe das costas de Seungyoun, finalmente se deleitando com a vista de sua bunda exposta, apertada pelos elásticos do jockstrap. A água corrente e quente deixava o corpo dele molhado, e os cabelos escuros e grandinhos já começavam a colar em suas costas largas, perdendo os formatos ondulados. Mordeu disfarçadamente o lábio inferior, sorrindo ladino.</p>
  <p>Percebeu que, mesmo que Seungyoun não soubesse que estava sendo observado, ele parecia com vergonha. Sempre que tomavam banho daquele jeito, havia outros caras, então não era tão incômodo. A tensão se tornou ainda mais palpável quando o sabonete escorregou dos dedos de Cho, que resmungou.</p>
  <p>一 Toma o meu. 一 Yibo murmurou, impedindo que ele abaixasse, mesmo que aquela fosse a sua vontade interior. 一 Já usei, mesmo.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun olhou por cima do ombro, hesitando em virar, mas acabou fazendo isso, e se arrependeu no exato momento em que viu que Yibo estava de frente para si, com o corpo completamente nu e molhado. Entreabriu os lábios, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem, e deu graças a qualquer ser sagrado por poder colocar a culpa na água quente e não na tensão que estava sentindo.</p>
  <p>Tentou evitar olhar para o pau dele, só que foi em vão, pois foi a primeira coisa que viu quando virou o corpo e não iria esquecer daquela cena tão cedo. Era grande 一 mesmo que estivesse mole 一 depilado como o restante do corpo, graças ao futebol que exigia esse tipo de coisa para que não fosse tão desconfortável. Não conseguiu reparar em muita coisa, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para que seu coração voltasse a disparar. Pôde jurar que sentiu seu sangue correndo por cada uma de suas veias.</p>
  <p>Nunca tinha visto um homem pelado daquela forma, fora si mesmo.</p>
  <p>Já eram colegas de quarto há meses, mas nunca tinham se visto tanto daquele jeito. Sabia que o tecido de sua jockstrap era branco e não escondia nada quando estava molhado, e percebeu quando Yibo também olhou um pouco para baixo.</p>
  <p>一 Valeu, mano. 一 Pegou o sabonete rápido, apenas para voltar a virar de costas, começando a se ensaboar.</p>
  <p>一 De nada. 一 Yibo respondeu, tranquilamente.</p>
  <p>A voz grossa dele só deixava Seungyoun ainda mais tenso. Imaginou como seria ouvi-la de perto, com Yibo tão próximo que poderia colar os lábios rosados em seu pescoço a qualquer momento.</p>
  <p>Chacoalhou a cabeça, enfiando-a embaixo da água corrente para eliminar cada um daqueles pensamentos, torcendo para que fossem pelo ralo aos seus pés.</p>
  <p>Yibo sorriu sozinho da situação, virando-se de costas para pegar o shampoo. Sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas estava disposto a deixar que a situação se desenvolvesse da forma mais confortável para seu amigo. Lógico que aproveitaria para tirar algumas casquinhas de vez em quando, porque gostava de deixá-lo sem jeito, mas iria respeitar até que ele resolvesse experimentar cada uma das coisas que tinha em mente.</p>
  <p>E, por isso, tomaram banho em silêncio, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos molhados, um sobre o outro.<br/> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p><br/> </p>
  <p>Voltaram para o dormitório, cada um no seu canto. Se ajeitaram para a festa que aconteceria dali algumas horas, e enquanto esperava Seungyoun terminar todo o processo dele de secar o cabelo, Yibo ficou observando, da janela, os outros estudantes que já começavam a passar pelas catracas de entrada e saída. A Universidade inteira praticamente estava a caminho da casa de Sungjoo, e isso tratou de deixá-lo um pouco tenso.</p>
  <p>Quando estava no colégio e ainda morava em Pequim, tinha um rolo com um outro cara de time. Foi com esse garoto que se descobriu gay. As coisas estavam bem enquanto mantidas em segredo, mas tudo desabou quando flagraram os dois, aos beijos, embaixo das arquibancadas.</p>
  <p>Foram expulsos do time daquele ano e proibidos de se inscrever nos próximos. Não soube explicar como não chegaram à expulsão do colégio, mas, talvez, isso tivesse sido melhor do que a onda de bullying pela qual passaram. Sua mãe o convenceu de tentar se inscrever em Universidades fora da China, para que começasse do zero, e quando passou em Hanyang, não pensou duas vezes em se mudar. Antes de entrar naquele dormitório pela primeira vez, prometeu para si mesmo que iria manter sua sexualidade em segredo para não acabar estragando tudo outra vez.</p>
  <p>Por isso não contou nem mesmo para Seungyoun.</p>
  <p>Em festas como as de Sungjoo era sempre mais difícil manter isso aprisionado, principalmente pela quantidade de garotas que se aproximavam. Obviamente que negava cada uma delas, com educação, mas se sentia pressionado pelos outros colegas de time a tomar alguma atitude.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun, por outro lado, não tinha uma quantidade de garotas o procurando, principalmente por ser do interior, e Yibo fingia que sua situação era a mesma para mantê-lo confortável e feliz por acreditar que não estava sozinho. E, também, para usar como justificativa para o fato de nunca ficar com nenhuma garota.</p>
  <p>Quando ele saiu do banheiro, com os cabelos secos e ondulados, uma camiseta preta e lisa, em conjunto com um jeans claro e os vans pretos, Yibo percebeu o quanto valia a pena valorizar mais ele do que qualquer outra coisa naquele campus. A única boca que queria beijar, com toda certeza, era a daquele garoto, e não se importava em esperar o tempo que fosse necessário para isso.</p>
  <p>一 Com as mangas dobradas ou assim, normal? 一 Perguntou, apontando para os próprios braços.</p>
  <p>一 Dobradas. 一 Yibo respondeu, se desencostando da parede, descruzando os braços para colocar as mãos nos bolsos frontais de sua calça preta.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun foi para o espelho, aproveitando para dobrar e analisar o reflexo de Yibo, disfarçadamente. Ele estava usando uma camiseta branca, lisa, com uma calça preta, uma camisa quadriculada azul escura e um All Star de cano baixo, também preto.</p>
  <p>Estava inegavelmente lindo.</p>
  <p>Umedeceu os lábios, voltando a atenção para suas mangas quando o viu subir o olhar.</p>
  <p>一 Os caras já foram? 一 Perguntou.</p>
  <p>一 Sim. 一 Yibo assentiu. 一 O horário combinado era às oito. Já são oito e meia.</p>
  <p>一 Eu atrasei meia hora?! 一 Questionou, indignado.</p>
  <p>一 Seu tempo recorde. 一 Yibo esticou os lábios em um sorriso. 一 Mas relaxa, Youn, tem um busão que vai passar daqui uns vinte minutos, dá tempo da gente pegar.</p>
  <p>一 O Yixuan vai surtar comigo. 一 Pensou alto o suficiente para que Wang também ouvisse.</p>
  <p>一 Torce pra ele estar bêbado e preso com uma garota em um dos quartos quando a gente chegar. 一 Yibo falou, pegando os cartões de entrada e as chaves do quarto.</p>
  <p>Jogou o de Seungyoun na direção dele, que agarrou no ar.</p>
  <p>一 Aí ele que vai ter conseguido bater o tempo recorde. 一 Disse Cho, enquanto caminhavam em direção à porta.</p>
  <p>一 Verdade. 一 Yibo riu, destrancando o quarto para que pudessem sair. 一 Tô torcendo pra esse ser a tua noite de sorte.</p>
  <p>一 Eu também. 一 Seungyoun respondeu, com o olhar perdido de preocupação, vendo Wang trancava o dormitório.</p>
  <p>Enquanto seguiam pelo corredor e desciam as escadas, Seungyoun não soube explicar, mas sentiu uma ansiedade na boca do estômago, como se seu corpo quisesse o avisar de algo que ainda estava por vir.</p>
  <p>E ele não estava nem um pouco enganado.</p>
  <p>Era mesmo a sua noite de sorte.<br/><br/> </p>
  <p>Caminharam até o ponto mais próximo do campus, conversando sobre skate e motos. Yibo realmente se empolgava com esses dois tópicos, então era um meio de manter o assunto ativo.</p>
  <p>O ônibus esverdeado passou antes do horário esperado, o que foi um alívio para Yibo por causa do ponto escuro, enquanto Seungyoun ficou nervoso com a ideia de chegar na casa de Sungjoo cedo o suficiente para encontrar o capitão do time ainda sóbrio e pronto para lhe dar uma bronca por causa de sua negação com horários marcados.</p>
  <p>O meio de transporte estava tão vazio que conseguiram escolher o lugar que queriam sentar, parando próximos da porta de saída. Continuaram o papo sentados, e Yibo, que estava para o lado da janela, tocou a perna de Seungyoun para falar à respeito da posição que deveria mantê-las, caso quisesse andar de motocicleta algum dia.</p>
  <p>Aquilo pareceria simples se não envolvesse toda a tensão que andavam acumulando nos últimos dias. Um arrepio percorreu Seungyoun, que não soube disfarçar muito bem daquela vez, mas Yibo fingiu que não percebeu e continuou o assunto normalmente.</p>
  <p>Quando o ônibus chegou no penúltimo ponto, desceram como já estavam adaptados.</p>
  <p>Caminharam lado a lado para a casa de Sungjoo, que não ficava tão distante dali. O bairro era de alta classe, totalmente diferente do mundo que Seungyoun estava acostumado a lidar, e mesmo depois de ir para lá tantas vezes, continuava se impressionando com o tamanho das casas e com o tanto de carros que tinham em cada uma daquelas garagens. Parecia exagero ter tudo aquilo para uma única família.</p>
  <p>Yibo, por outro lado, já estava acostumado porque sua família era bem sucedida. Já teve contato com coisas daquele nível enquanto morava na China e se arriscaria a dizer que a parte mais simples de sua vida era a que estava vivendo ultimamente, tendo consciência de que aquele dormitório e o campus eram a fase mais luxuosa de seu colega de quarto.</p>
  <p>Eram diferentes em muitos sentidos, mesmo que fossem parecidos até demais em muitos outros.</p>
  <p>Chegaram no gramado de Sungjoo, mas antes mesmo de chegarem no início da rua, já era possível ouvir o som alto que ecoava da casa grande. Já tinham muitos estudantes espalhados pelo gramado, sentados em rodinhas com seus grupos enquanto bebiam, curtiam e riam.</p>
  <p>Muitos deles reconheceram os dois que tinham acabado de chegar, e apenas Seungyoun se arriscou a cumprimentá-los com toques rápidos de mãos. Yibo não era muito adepto de tocar em pessoas que sequer conhecia, então apenas acenava com a cabeça.</p>
  <p>Entraram no ambiente apertado, desviando dos muitos corpos dançantes que deixavam tudo abafado. Yibo segurou no bíceps de Seungyoun para que não corressem o risco de acabarem se perdendo. Em meio às batidas de <em>‘Tonight’</em>, do Enrique Iglesias, Cho sentiu seu estômago se contrair, aumentando até mesmo os passos para que chegassem logo aos fundos da casa.</p>
  <p>Na área da piscina, encontraram todos os outros caras do time envoltos de uma mesa de ping-pong, onde jogavam <em>beer pong</em>. Cumprimentaram todos e, para a sorte de Seungyoun, Yixuan já tinha ido para um dos quartos, provavelmente com a primeira garota da noite. Estranharam por não encontrar Wenhan ali no meio, mas deduziram que ele também estivesse com alguma outra garota por aí.</p>
  <p>一 E aí, leo line! 一 Kim Sungjoo se aproximou, com duas garrafas de cervejas e copos vermelhos encaixados acima das tampas para entregar para os dois recém-chegados. Empurrou as duas contra o peito deles, já meio alto.  一 Pensei que cês iam chegar só na festa da próxima sexta, caralho!</p>
  <p>一 O Seungyoun atrasou, como de costume. 一 Yibo brincou, levando um soco no braço esquerdo do próprio citado.</p>
  <p>一 Já disse que foi sem querer! 一 Falou, parecendo mesmo irritado.</p>
  <p>一 Ei! Ei! Sem brigas aqui, caras! 一 Sungjoo riu, chapado, apontando para o resto da área para que saíssem de perto das portas de correr, pois era passagem. 一 Tá de boa, Youn, a gente sabe que pra tu ficar lindo assim deve dar um trabalhão.</p>
  <p>一 Tu tá me cantando, mano? 一 Seungyoun perguntou, rindo e empurrando Sungjoo pelos ombros. 一 Sou pro teu bico não, porra.</p>
  <p>Yibo franziu o cenho, não muito satisfeito com os rumos que as brincadeiras estavam tomando.</p>
  <p>一 O Sungjoo só pode tá muito bêbado mesmo pra te dar ideia. 一 Falou, fazendo Seungyoun o encarar com um vinco nas sobrancelhas.</p>
  <p>一 Por que, hein? 一 Questionou, em retorno. 一 Cê acha que ninguém pode dar em cima de mim sóbrio? É isso?</p>
  <p>一 Não foi isso que eu falei, Youn. 一 Yibo ficou meio mal por não ter escolhido as palavras corretamente. 一 O que eu quis dizer é que ele não é do tipo de cara que curte outros caras, sacou? Só isso.</p>
  <p>一 Da próxima vez escolhe as palavras certas, pelo menos. 一 Disse, tirando o copo da garrafa para abri-la e passar a cerveja. 一 Era mais fácil ter falado <em>‘ah, o Sungjoo só pode tá muito bêbado porque nem gay ele é’</em>. 一 Deu uma golada longa no líquido amargo. 一 Viu a diferença que faz?</p>
  <p>一 Mano, o que tá dando em vocês dois hoje? Tão parecendo um casalzinho no meio de uma DR. 一 Sungjoo zombou, rindo. 一 Se é por ciúmes, Yibo, fica tranquilo que se eu fosse gay também te daria uns amassos.</p>
  <p>Yibo o encarou, sério, sentindo-se um pouco incomodado por ver alguém falar seu nome seguido da palavra gay. Não que não fosse seguro, mas isso o recordava de algumas coisas péssimas que teve que ouvir quando estava no colegial, principalmente de caras de seu time, como Sungjoo.</p>
  <p>一 Vamo começar a beber logo antes que esse papo fique mais estranho do que já tá. 一 Disse Wang, inventando uma desculpa para se desvencilhar de Sungjoo, que sabia como eles sempre acabavam ficando isolados do restante do grupo, por isso não se importou.</p>
  <p>一 Curtam a festa com zero moderações, moleques! 一 Falou, erguendo o copo na direção dos dois, e Seungyoun foi o único que virou para erguer o copo na direção dele, como retorno.</p>
  <p>Sentaram em um dos lugares vagos, um pouco distantes da área em que os outros caras jogavam bolinhas de ping-pong em copos de cerveja. As cadeiras em que estavam tinha uma mesa redonda no meio e um guarda-sol grande e preto acima de suas cabeças.</p>
  <p><em>‘Summer Love’</em>, do Trevor Something, começou a tocar.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun ainda não o encarava de volta, apenas olhava para a água da piscina iluminada, que deixava parte de seu rosto azul o suficiente para que Yibo o achasse ainda mais bonito 一 mesmo que ainda não estivesse bêbado.</p>
  <p>一 Foi mal pelo o que eu disse, cara. 一 Yibo quebrou o silêncio que havia somente entre eles, abrindo sua cerveja. 一 Cê sabe que eu não nunca diria algo assim na intenção de te magoar. 一 Justificou-se, controlando sua vontade de dizer que achava Seungyoun o segundo cara mais atraente que já tinha visto na vida, e que ele só perdia para Lee Jongsuk, um ator coreano famoso, que admirava de longe.</p>
  <p>一 Eu me sinto inferior às pessoas daqui, Yibo. 一 Admitiu, soltando os ombros. 一 Ninguém me olha da maneira que olham pro Yixuan, ou pra você. Ou tu pensa que eu não sei o tanto de mina que é doida pra ficar contigo?</p>
  <p>Wang arregalou os olhos, umedecendo os lábios para buscar o que dizer. Já tinha consciência das inseguranças de Seungyoun, principalmente porque ele vinha de uma cidade pequena, e cidades grandes são tão diferentes que chega a ser esmagadora a sensação de ter contato com tantas outras pessoas. Seungyoun se esforçava muito para ser simpático e receptivo com toda aquela galera. Se esforçava para se encaixar, para não ser e nem se sentir diferente perante aos outros estudantes.</p>
  <p>Era um dos caras mais lindos de sua cidade natal, então não estava acostumado com tanta concorrência assim. Nunca precisou chegar em ninguém antes, porque as pessoas faziam isso por ele.</p>
  <p>Aquilo ainda era seu ponto fraco, e a forma que Yibo falou minutos antes realmente o machucou.</p>
  <p>一 Só que, mesmo com tudo isso, tu fica aí negando cada uma delas secretamente só pra não me deixar ainda mais humilhado. 一 Desabafou seu ponto de vista, fazendo Yibo rir soprado e beber mais um gole de sua cerveja.</p>
  <p>一 Cara, se tu soubesse o motivo que eu nego cada uma delas, ia ficar surpreso. 一 Falou, enchendo mais um pouco de seu copo.</p>
  <p>一 Então qual é o motivo, hein? 一 Seungyoun virou para ele, cruzando os braços. 一 Não pensei que existisse segredo entre a gente.</p>
  <p><em>Só os que nós compartilhamos, né?</em>, Cho pensou, mas preferiu não dizer. </p>
  <p>一 Um dia eu te conto. 一 Yibo levou o copo até a boca, o olhando por cima. 一 Ou te mostro, quem sabe. 一 Brincou, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios enquanto colocava o copo de volta na mesa, sem soltá-lo, fazendo Seungyoun se questionar sobre suas intenções implícitas dentro daquela frase.</p>
  <p>一 Preciso de mais cerveja. 一 Cho ameaçou levantar, mas Yibo se esticou na mesa para segurar seu pulso.</p>
  <p>一 Mas falando sério agora, mano, eu te acho muito mais bonito que qualquer cara daqui. Se você quiser, posso te ajudar a chegar em alguma garota dessa festa. Qualquer uma. 一 Falou, intensificando o aperto ao redor do pulso do outro rapaz. 一 É até uma forma de me desculpar pela merda que eu falei.</p>
  <p>Yibo queria que Seungyoun negasse e dissesse que não precisava de garota alguma, mas, mesmo que ele aceitasse, iria se esforçar e reprimir ainda mais suas próprias vontades pelo bem estar de seu amigo. Se arrependeu muito por ter dito aquela frase, e vê-lo beijar outra pessoa era a punição que achava que merecia.</p>
  <p>一 Beleza. 一 Seungyoun concordou, ignorando a vontade que sentiu de beijar Yibo ali mesmo, ao vê-lo iluminado pela luz da piscina, com aquele biquinho enfeitando os lábios enquanto esperava por qualquer resposta que fosse. 一 Só que, pra fazer isso, vou precisar de muito mais cerveja. 一 Brincou, fazendo Yibo rir, o que acabou fazendo com que também risse.</p>
  <p>一 Tamo de boa, de novo, então? 一 Wang perguntou, soltando o pulso dele.</p>
  <p>一 Só vou responder isso depois que tu arranjar uma mina pra dar pelo menos uma rapidinha comigo. 一 Seungyoun respondeu, sorrindo ao se afastar para buscar mais cerveja.</p>
  <p>Mesmo com aquela resposta, Yibo sabia que eles estavam tranquilos. O sorrisinho de Seungyoun lhe entregava essa resposta de bandeja.</p>
  <p>Se esforçaria para encontrar alguém que quisesse satisfazer as vontades de seu colega de quarto, sem fazer a mínima ideia de que, a maior vontade dele tinha nome e sobrenome, era chinês e dormia no mesmo quarto que ele.</p>
  <p>E, bom, o desejo era mútuo <em>até demais</em>.</p>
  <p><br/> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p><br/> </p>
  <p>Com a ajuda de Sungjoo, Yibo conseguiu arranjar algumas garotas que já estavam interessadas em seu colega de quarto. E tudo até poderia ter dado certo se Seungyoun não tivesse perdido o controle da meada. Ele estava tão bêbado que Yibo teve que se embebedar também só para conseguir aturá-lo. Quando uma música que gostava começava, ele largava as garotas para subir no sofá espaçoso ou na mesa de centro da sala só para dançar e cantar.</p>
  <p>De certa forma, ele estava animando o restante da festa, pelo menos, e todos estavam se divertindo às suas custas.</p>
  <p>Com essa última menina, ele até chegou a ir para a cozinha para conversar melhor, e Yibo ficou o observando da sala para que nada saísse do controle. Sungjoo conversava basicamente sozinho sobre futebol, já que Wang não desprendia os olhos de seu colega de quarto, que estava apoiado no balcão de mármore, ao lado da pia, enquanto a menina se aproximava cada vez mais. Seungyoun parecia estar na defensiva, já que manteve um dos braços na frente do peito, segurando a garrafa para levar para a boca a cada vez que ela ameaçava se aproximar para beijá-lo.</p>
  <p>Preocupado com ele, Yibo pensou em ir até lá, mas também cogitou que, muito provavelmente, ele poderia chilicar e dizer que atrapalhou tudo. Então, por fim, optou por ficar onde estava, mesmo que estivesse sentindo um tédio tamanho, junto com a tontura que a bebida estava lhe causando. Nem fazia ideia de quantas garrafas de cerveja já tinha tomado.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun reparou que ele estava o observando. De algum jeito, não se sentiria confortável em beijar uma garota que sequer sabia o nome, e escondeu até de si mesmo o desconforto que sentia com a possibilidade de isso acontecer com Yibo ali.</p>
  <p>Ela era bonita, com os cabelos loiros, lisos e longos, que chegavam até a cintura que, à propósito, era bem fina, o que entrava em contraste com os peitos bonitos que eram apertados pela regata preta, de alças finas, que estava usando.</p>
  <p>Sentiu o suor descer por sua testa. Não sabia se estava tenso por ter uma mulher tão bonita assim em sua frente, por ter Yibo os observando ou se só estava muito bêbado mesmo. Percebeu que a junção de tudo o deixou tão nervoso que seu estômago começou a revirar. Deu mais uma golada na cerveja para ver se conseguia se conter, mas não conseguiu. Aos poucos, teve certeza de que acabaria vomitando a qualquer minuto, e não queria que isso acontecesse na frente daquela garota. Por isso, se arriscou a questionar:</p>
  <p>一 Desculpa perguntar assim, do nada… 一 A interrompeu, mesmo que não estivesse ouvindo com clareza nada do que saía pela boca bonita dela, delineada pelo batom vermelho e atrativo. Tudo parecia girar mais conforme falava. 一 Mas qual é o seu nome, mesmo?</p>
  <p>一 Jamie. 一 Ela respondeu, parecendo um pouco ofendida, porque já tinham se apresentado trinta minutos antes.</p>
  <p>一 Então, Jamie, licença que eu preciso procurar um banheiro. 一 Sorriu, sem jeito, deixando a cerveja pela metade no balcão, desviando dela e de mais algumas pessoas para seguir para as escadas.</p>
  <p>Yibo o viu fazer isso e nem se deu ao trabalho de interromper Sungjoo para dar as costas e seguir logo atrás. </p>
  <p>一 Ei! Cara! 一 Sungjoo abriu os braços, vendo-o subir pelo rastro do colega de quarto. 一 Qual é! Logo agora que o papo tava maneiro!</p>
  <p>一 Depois a gente continua conversando. 一 Falou alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse, mesmo com o som alto, sem parar de subir os degraus.</p>
  <p>Bom, na verdade, só Sungjoo estava conversando. Yibo não estava nem se esforçando para fingir que estava prestando atenção.</p>
  <p>一 Preciso ajudar o Seungyoun.</p>
  <p>一 Ok, então, né? 一 Sungjoo murmurou mais para si mesmo, um tanto desconfiado dos dois, mas logo que foi puxado pelos ombros por outro conhecido, deixou tudo de lado e voltou a se divertir.</p>
  <p>Yibo encontrou Seungyoun já no andar de cima, tentando achar um quarto destrancado. Correu em sua direção para o ajudar a, pelo menos, andar direito, já que parecia que iria tropeçar nos próprios pés a qualquer instante.</p>
  <p>一 Youn, sou eu. 一 Disse, o segurando pelo braço antes de passá-lo por seu ombro, mesmo estando tão tonto quanto, mas estava tentando se controlar para conseguir cuidar dele.</p>
  <p>Antes de responder, Seungyoun arrotou.</p>
  <p>一 Eu preciso vomitar. 一 Anunciou, colocando a mão livre na barriga. 一 Tipo mesmo.</p>
  <p>一 Beleza. 一 Yibo concordou. 一 Cê aguenta até eu achar um quarto livre?</p>
  <p>Seungyoun assentiu, e Yibo o apoiou na parede para que ficasse parado. Ele escorregou e sentou no chão, levando as mãos para a cabeça para ver se conseguia controlar a tontura, mesmo que minimamente.</p>
  <p>Yibo xingou baixo cada uma das portas que estavam trancadas, até que, por fim, parou em uma no final do corredor que parecia escondida. Levou a mão para a maçaneta e, quando rodou e viu que estava destrancada, não conseguiu nem chamar Seungyoun depois de se deparar com o que havia atrás. Zhou Yixuan 一 o capitão do time 一 estava com Li Wenhan em seu colo, enquanto um despia o outro.</p>
  <p>Os dois estavam sumidos a festa inteira, e foi então que tudo fez sentido na cabeça de Wang, que sequer conseguiu formular uma frase. Seungyoun levantou o rosto, vendo que Yibo estava estagnado enquanto olhava pela fresta da porta. Mesmo com certa dificuldade, juntou forças para conseguir levantar o corpo inteiro e seguiu na direção dele.</p>
  <p>一 Tá aberta? 一 Perguntou.</p>
  <p>一 Tá, mas… 一 Antes que completasse, Seungyoun empurrou a porta com tudo.</p>
  <p>一 Ah, finalmente! 一 Disse, satisfeito, mas isso não durou muito tempo quando viu Wenhan saltar do colo de Yixuan, que se jogou na cama sem camisa, levando as mãos para o rosto, parecendo irritado. 一 Que merda…?</p>
  <p>一 Cê não disse que tinha trancado a porta, caralho?! 一 Yixuan esbravejou para Wenhan, que tentava se desvencilhar do tecido de sua própria camiseta para colocá-la. Ergueu o corpo novamente, virando na direção dos outros dois, que ainda estavam na porta. 一 Ainda bem que são vocês dois. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa a gente tava fodido. 一 Virou-se para Wenhan, com um olhar reprovador. Ele permaneceu quieto, mesmo depois de colocar a camiseta no tronco, o que foi um milagre e tanto, já que ele vivia falando muito ou fazendo piadinhas. 一 Tão procurando um quarto pra vocês, também? 一 Insinuou.</p>
  <p>一 O quê? 一 Seungyoun perguntou, ainda assustado.</p>
  <p>一 Não, é que o Seungyoun queria… 一 Nem conseguiu completar a frase antes de seu colega de quarto acabar colocando os bofes pra fora no chão do corredor mesmo. 一 vomitar. 一 Apontou para ele, se distanciando para não ser atingido.</p>
  <p>一 Escuta, Yibo… 一 Yixuan se aproximou da porta. 一 Ninguém pode saber sobre o que cês viram aqui, suave?</p>
  <p>一 É, cara. 一 Wenhan finalmente abriu o bico. 一 A gente só faz isso ás vezes pra… se aliviar? Os jogos são estressantes.</p>
  <p>一 É uma ajudinha entre amigos. 一 Yixuan explicou as palavras de Wenhan, antes que ele dissesse mais do que deveria. 一 Não tem nada a ver com a nossa sexualidade. Somos héteros, cês sabem disso. É só uma… como posso dizer?</p>
  <p>一 Brotheragem? 一 Wenhan falou ao fundo, e Yixuan concordou.</p>
  <p>一 Isso! 一 Apontou para o Li, que sorriu. 一 Coisa de brother.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun terminou de vomitar e olhou para cima, limpando a boca nas costas das mãos. Só tinha colocado líquido amarelado para fora, praticamente toda a cerveja que tinha bebido durante toda a noite.</p>
  <p>一 Cês deveriam tentar experimentar, qualquer dia. 一 Wenhan deu a sugestão, rindo assim que percebeu que havia falado demais.</p>
  <p>一 Enfim… 一 Yixuan o cortou. 一 Ninguém pode saber disso, se não o treinador pode expulsar a gente do time e, cê sabe, né? Eu sou o capitão e pá, ia ficar meio bosta pra minha imagem. 一 Continuou se explicando.</p>
  <p>一 Pode ficar tranquilo, Yixuan, ninguém vai ficar sabendo. 一 Yibo garantiu porque sabia bem sobre as consequências. 一 O que cês fazem entre si não diz respeito a ninguém. Não vou usar nada contra vocês futuramente, também. Prometo.</p>
  <p>一 Valeu, mano. 一 Yixuan fechou a mão em um punho, erguendo para que Yibo tocasse, e foi o que fez.</p>
  <p>一 Valeu mesmo, cara. 一 Wenhan também falou.</p>
  <p>一 Hm… 一 Seungyoun levantou e Yibo o segurou pela cintura para que não caísse. 一 Cês podem pelo menos deixar eu lavar a minha boca? 一 Perguntou, meio embolado.</p>
  <p>Após Yixuan ceder, entraram no quarto e seguiram para o banheiro. Yibo ajudou Seungyoun a lavar a boca e entregou um enxaguante bucal para que ele conseguisse tirar o gosto ruim que dominava sua língua. Aproveitou a deixa para lavar o rosto dele e dar uma breve lavada em sua testa e nuca, também, para que conseguisse retornar ao normal.</p>
  <p>Se despediram dos meninos e deixaram o quarto. Seungyoun já conseguia andar sozinho, graças ao vômito que o ajudou a eliminar um pouco do excesso de álcool que havia consumido. Mesmo assim, Yibo continuou preocupado enquanto desciam as escadas.</p>
  <p>一 Pelo menos a gente conseguiu conhecer um quarto, né? 一 Brincou, subindo o olhar para Yibo, que até teria rido se Seungyoun não tivesse tropeçado no cadarço desamarrado de seu Vans.</p>
  <p>一 Toma cuidado com a escada, cara! Se tu caí daqui já era. 一 O repreendeu, abaixando rapidamente para enfiar o cadarço para dentro do tênis, sem amarrá-lo.</p>
  <p>一 Eu estraguei sua festa. 一 Seungyoun disse, triste, quando ele levantou e desceram até o final da escada.</p>
  <p>一 Claro que não, mano. 一 Yibo respondeu, sorrindo. 一 Eu nem queria estar aqui mesmo.</p>
  <p>一 E por que você veio? 一 Seungyoun perguntou, enquanto desviavam das poucas pessoas que ainda restavam em pé.</p>
  <p>一 Por você. 一 Respondeu normalmente, fazendo o estômago de Seungyoun vibrar. 一 Achei que fosse óbvio. Quem ia cuidar de você se eu não tivesse aqui? 一 Pensou em parar para se despedir pelo menos de Sungjoo, mas ele já estava largado no sofá, com a cabeça jogada no estofado e os olhos fechados, ou seja, em outro mundo.</p>
  <p>Seguiram para o lado de fora e, enquanto caminhavam, Seungyoun quase tropeçou outra vez, o que o ajudou a escapar de seus pensamentos bagunçados à respeito de Yibo.</p>
  <p>一 Sobe nas minhas costas. 一 Yibo ordenou.</p>
  <p>一 O quê? 一 Cho questionou, franzindo a testa. 一 Por que?</p>
  <p>一 Se você ficar tropeçando desse jeito até o ponto, vai acabar caindo e se machucando. Pensa no Interclasse. 一 Falou, e isso foi o suficiente para Seungyoun se convencer.</p>
  <p>Subiu, sentindo as mãos de Yibo segurarem suas coxas em um aperto firme. Abraçou o pescoço dele, se segurando para não suspirar ao sentir o cheiro do perfume gasto que emanava de sua pele e vestes. Seguiram assim pelo percurso.</p>
  <p>一 Como cê aprendeu a ser resistente assim? 一 Questionou Seungyoun, quebrando o silêncio da rua, naquele horário. Conseguiam ouvir apenas o som da respiração ofegante de Yibo, que se esforçava, e o barulho da música alta, que se tornava cada vez mais baixa pela distância que tomavam.</p>
  <p>Yibo não diria, mas aprendeu a beber depois que seu pai descobriu sobre seu lance com o garoto, no colegial. Ele dizia que iria ensiná-lo a ser um <em>“homem-de-verdade”</em>, e que, para isso, ele precisava beber e fumar charuto, como o belo exemplo que tinha em casa. Passou seus três últimos anos em Pequim vivendo desse jeito. Bebeu os uísques mais fortes que existem, e não é como se não ficasse bêbado, mas conseguia se controlar e disfarçar que estava bem.</p>
  <p>一 Costume. 一 Respondeu, breve. 一 Bebi muito quando era mais novo.</p>
  <p>一 Faz sentido. 一 Seungyoun falou, descendo de suas costas quando chegaram no ponto de ônibus.</p>
  <p>Percebeu que Yibo não queria dar continuidade naquele assunto, por isso ficou quieto quando sentou em um dos bancos vagos do ponto. Se surpreendeu quando o viu abaixar diante de seus pés, mas tudo fez sentido quando teve o esquerdo puxado e apoiado no joelho dele, para que ele conseguisse amarrar seu cadarço da forma correta.</p>
  <p>Pensou em protestar, principalmente por causa de seus pensamentos estranhos em tê-lo naquela posição, com o rosto próximo de seu quadril… Se repreendeu internamente.</p>
  <p>一 Valeu. 一 Agradeceu, sorrindo ao ver Yibo levantar e bater na própria calça.</p>
  <p>一 Foi nada. 一 Respondeu, sorrindo de volta.</p>
  <p>O farol do ônibus iluminou toda a rua parcialmente escura. Como já estava de pé, Yibo ergueu o braço para dar sinal ao notar que o veículo estava próximo.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun levantou antes que o motorista parasse e subiu primeiro, pois Yibo deu espaço para que passasse. Cumprimentaram o homem e seguiram para os fundos, próximos da porta de saída. Mais uma vez, eram os únicos dentro do ônibus.</p>
  <p>Sentaram lado a lado, com Seungyoun para a janela.</p>
  <p>一 Foi mal por não ter arranjado uma garota pra você, como tinha prometido. 一 Yibo falou, recebendo um sorrisinho fofo na sua direção, se surpreendendo também ao ver Seungyoun deitar em seu ombro.</p>
  <p>一 Mas você arranjou, quem vacilou fui eu. 一 Disse, com a bochecha grande apoiada nele. 一 Não quero falar disso agora, cara. Quase vomitei em uma delas e isso é meio… constrangedor. 一 Riu baixinho, evidenciando seus dentes bonitos.</p>
  <p>Yibo observou e constatou que sua parte favorita, com toda certeza, era o formato dos dentes frontais dele, que eram maiores que o restante. Toda vez que eles apareciam, uma covinha pequena também vinha em conjunto, o que deixava tudo ainda mais bonitinho. Os lábios dele eram finos e rosados, atrativos demais aos olhos de Wang, que teve que olhar para o banco à frente para não acabar cedendo à vontade de roubar um beijo dele. </p>
  <p>一 E ela é do nosso campus, ou seja, a vergonha é maior ainda. 一 Falou, rindo ao ver Seungyoun arregalar os olhos e levar uma das mãos para seu antebraço.</p>
  <p>一 Eu tô fodido! 一 Choramingou, sentindo a ficha de tudo o que fez durante a noite cair em seus ombros.</p>
  <p>一 Ta nada! 一 Tentou o consolar. 一 Ok, um pouco, talvez.</p>
  <p>Os dois riram juntos. Yibo sentiu quando a mão de Seungyoun subiu um pouco, em um carinho. Se ajeitou para envolvê-lo em um abraço, acariciando seus cabelos ondulados e negros. Se surpreendeu quando o viu esticar a outra mão o suficiente para capturar a sua, entrelaçando os dedos.</p>
  <p>Não se importaram em mudar de posição pelo restante do trajeto, mas optaram por não dizerem nada à respeito do que estava acontecendo. Só ficaram quietos, aproveitando do carinho um do outro. Tentaram se convencer de que não era nada demais, só que, no fundo, sabiam muito bem o que aquelas carícias significavam, principalmente depois que tiveram que se separar para descer no ponto da Universidade e sentiram falta do calor partilhado.</p>
  <p>Caminharam separados, mas não distantes. Era como se seus corpos se atraíssem naturalmente, como se tivessem um imã invisível entre eles. Seus braços e mãos se tocaram algumas vezes, mas disfarçaram até chegarem na catraca de entrada do campus.</p>
  <p>一 Voltaram cedo dessa vez, hein, meninos? 一 O segurança, que ficava próximo delas, brincou com eles. 一 Três da manhã pra vocês ainda é hora de festa. O campus tá vazio. 一 Continuou, os assistindo atravessar a catraca.</p>
  <p>一 Chega uma hora que essas festas enjoam. 一 Seungyoun explicou, fazendo o mais velho rir.</p>
  <p>一 Geralmente, depois disso, você acaba casado. 一 Ele disse, fazendo os dois rirem. 一 Mas vocês são jovens, bonitos, tem que curtir mesmo enquanto podem.</p>
  <p>一 E pra conseguir curtir a gente precisa descansar, também. 一 Yibo falou, apontando para a parte dos dormitórios.</p>
  <p>一 Com certeza. 一 Ele concordou. 一 Boa noite, meninos.</p>
  <p>A resposta soou em uníssono, e ambos ficaram surpresos com a conexão que tiveram. Seguiram para o segundo andar, quietos. Quando Yibo destrancou o dormitório, Seungyoun entrou e sentou em sua própria cama. Após trancar a porta novamente, Yibo fez o mesmo, ficando de frente para seu colega de quarto.</p>
  <p>Estavam cansados do dia corrido.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun tirou os sapatos, desabotoou a calça jeans e tirou a camiseta preta. Yibo o observou, mas resolveu disfarçar e começar a se desfazer de suas próprias roupas. Ficou surpreso porque Cho não gostava muito de se despir em sua frente, daquela forma. Se recordou até do que rolou no vestiário, no final da tarde, e de como tinha vontade de tocá-lo.</p>
  <p>一 Ainda tô pensando no lance do Yixuan e do Wenhan. 一 Seungyoun puxou assunto, se desfazendo de sua calça, ficando somente de samba-canção. 一 Será que eles fazem isso há muito tempo? Porque, sei lá, nunca pensei que isso rolasse, principalmente entre eles.</p>
  <p>一 Isso sempre rola entre colegas de time. 一 Yibo falou, tirando a camisa, ficando apenas de calça.</p>
  <p>一 Cê fazia parte de um time, em Pequim… 一 Seungyoun constatou, com um tom divertido, fingindo ser brincadeira quando na verdade só queria saber se Yibo já tinha feito aquele tipo de coisa com outros caras. 一 Tu já fez essas coisas... na brotheragem?</p>
  <p>Wang pensou se deveria ou não contar sobre seu passado para Seungyoun. De todas as pessoas que conhecera recentemente, ele era em quem mais confiava. Já tinha falado sobre seu medo de escuro e já tinham dividido até a mesma cama, por que não contar? Não tinha motivo para esconder isso dele, apesar do receio que tinha de ele acabar se afastando se descobrisse que era gay. Talvez Seungyoun nem quisesse mais dormir com ele depois que descobrisse sobre esse lado…</p>
  <p>Mesmo assim, resolveu arriscar pelo menos um pouco. Não sabia dizer o por quê, mas tinha certeza de que poderia confiar em Seungyoun e que ele não agiria dessa maneira. Não se conheciam nem há um ano, só que, de certa forma, sentiam como se já fossem muito próximos e pudessem confiar um no outro. </p>
  <p>一 Sim. 一 Concordou, fazendo Seungyoun fazer questão de colocar a camiseta o mais rápido possível só para o olhar com os olhos arregalados, em surpresa.</p>
  <p>一 Sério? 一 Perguntou, voltando para sua cama, curioso. 一 E como que funcionava? Rolava só uma punheta no vestiário ou era mais do que isso?</p>
  <p>一 Começou com uma punheta no vestiário, sem beijos, sentimentos nem nada. 一 Yibo falou, passando uma das mãos na boca ao se recordar de tudo. 一 Durou uns dois anos nesse esquema.</p>
  <p>一 E foi só isso? 一 Questionou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, esperando por mais.</p>
  <p>Não queria contar para Seungyoun que se envolveu com esse garoto em questão, que se apaixonaram, que começaram a se beijar embaixo das arquibancadas e que tudo saiu do controle. Preferiu anular essa parte para que não entregasse tanto sobre si mesmo. Talvez, um dia, realmente tomasse coragem o suficiente para dizer a ele que era mesmo gay.</p>
  <p>Por ora, ainda sentia medo de perdê-lo por essa confissão.</p>
  <p>一 Sim. 一 Assentiu para reforçar o que havia dito. 一 Só isso.</p>
  <p>Levantou da cama e virou de costas para se desfazer de suas calças. Seungyoun o analisou, descendo os olhos pelas costas largas para ver as pintinhas que enfeitavam sua pele cálida, a bunda marcada na cueca box branca e os cabelos castanho-claros.</p>
  <p>A ideia de fazer aquelas coisas com Yibo ainda apareciam em sua mente, ainda mais agora que passou a entender como funcionavam as coisas na brotheragem.</p>
  <p>一 Hm… 一 Murmurou. 一 Não parece tão ruim, assim.</p>
  <p>一 O quê? 一 Yibo perguntou, pegando a regata preta que tinha deixado pendurada na cabeceira de sua cama, vestindo-a e anulando o fato de precisar de uma calça ou bermuda.</p>
  <p>Vê-lo daquele jeito, agora de frente, fez Seungyoun se recordar do que presenciou no vestiário. Pôde ver o corpo nu de Yibo passando diante de seus olhos, intensificando a tensão sexual e a testosterona que já começava a assolar o cômodo.</p>
  <p>一 Nada. 一 Respondeu, engolindo seco. 一 Só tava pensando alto.</p>
  <p>一 Ok. 一 Yibo umedeceu os lábios. 一 Vamos dormir. 一 Falou, seguindo para o interruptor para apagar a luz.</p>
  <p>Pensou em pegar suas coisas e ir para a cama de Seungyoun, mas já não sabia se ele iria gostar da ideia depois de saber que já se envolveu com um garoto. Por isso, mesmo a contragosto, foi para sua própria cama, esticando um dos braços para acender o abajur acima da escrivaninha, que ficava ao seu lado do quarto.</p>
  <p>Estranhando a atitude, Seungyoun perguntou:</p>
  <p>一 Por que você tá… deitando aí? 一 Parecia meio sem jeito.</p>
  <p>一 Cê quer que eu… 一 O viu assentir antes que terminasse a pergunta. 一 Ok. 一 Disse, tentando controlar o sorrisinho que cresceu em seus lábios. Ele tinha aceitado numa boa, mesmo depois de saber sobre aquelas coisas, e isso deixou Yibo muito feliz.</p>
  <p>Pegou seu cobertor nos braços, apagou o abajur novamente e seguiu para a cama de Seungyoun, que puxou o edredom de Yibo com uma das mãos e jogou de volta para a cama dele.</p>
  <p>一 A gente pode experimentar, sei lá, sabe? Ficar no mesmo edredom? Pelo menos essa noite? 一 Questionou e, mesmo surpreso, Yibo concordou, se colocando por baixo do cobertor quente, ainda mais por ser de Seungyoun.</p>
  <p>O dormitório estava escuro e quieto, o único barulho que dominava o cômodo era o de seus corpos remexendo para que encontrassem uma posição agradável na cama.</p>
  <p>一 Eu gostei de quando você me abraçou… 一 Seungyoun murmurou. 一 no ônibus.</p>
  <p>一 Quer dormir abraçado? 一 Yibo perguntou, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes.</p>
  <p>一 Só se você quiser, também... 一 Pigarreou. 一 cara.</p>
  <p>Yibo não deu uma resposta direta, apenas encaixou Seungyoun nos braços, para que compartilhassem o calor de um abraço por baixo do edredom. Ambos gostaram 一 e muito, até demais 一 da sensação.</p>
  <p>Cho ajustou sua coxa por cima do corpo de seu colega de quarto e, depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, resolveu se arriscar o suficiente para tomar a atitude inusitada, despejando alguns beijos molhados e curtos no pescoço de Yibo, que se arrepiou com o contato.</p>
  <p>一 Youn… 一 Yibo murmurou, com a voz grossa. 一 O que você tá fazendo?</p>
  <p>一 A gente pode só… 一 Descolou os lábios do pescoço dele. 一 Não falar sobre isso? Tipo, a gente só não precisa falar pra ninguém, como sobre o seu medo de escuro.</p>
  <p>一 Cê quer que esse seja mais um segredo de dormitório? 一 Yibo perguntou apenas para se certificar, recebendo um <em>‘uhum’</em>, antes de ter seu pescoço atacado pelos beijos gostosos mais uma vez, seguidos de algumas mordiscadas que só melhoraram tudo.</p>
  <p>Aos poucos, foi se entregando aos selares molhados e decidiu virar de lado para melhorar a posição, enfiando uma das mãos pelo tecido largo da samba-canção para puxar Seungyoun pela bunda para que ficassem mais perto. Iniciaram um beijo intenso, repleto de todo o desejo que acumularam durante os últimos meses.</p>
  <p>Yibo marcou a bunda de Seungyoun com o aperto que se intensificava a cada puxada de lábios que recebia.</p>
  <p>Impulsionado pelos toques firmes e pelo beijo envolvente, Seungyoun subiu no colo de Yibo, que levantou o tronco para voltar a beijá-lo e tocá-lo, enfiando uma das mãos por dentro da camiseta dele para acariciar e arranhar as costas largas com as unhas curtas, enquanto, com a outra, se aproveitou para puxar os fios do cabelo preto, sentindo o vibrar do grunhido de Cho bater contra seus lábios.</p>
  <p>Com a deixa do pescoço dele disponível, Yibo aproveitou para retribuir cada um dos selares que Seungyoun havia lhe dado, descendo ambas as mãos para arrancar a camiseta dele de uma vez por todas, jogando em qualquer canto do quarto escuro.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun aproveitou para se livrar da regata de Yibo logo em seguida, deixando os músculos firmes completamente expostos ao seu tato. Aproveitou para tocar em cada um deles, apertando principalmente os braços e os ombros quando voltaram a colar os lábios, agora com ambos os troncos se encostando sem nenhum empecilho.</p>
  <p>Sentiram suas ereções crescendo quando Yibo voltou a apertar a bunda de Seungyoun, agora com as duas mãos, marcando as bandas por cima da seda fina da samba-canção. Despejou no toque pesado todo o tesão acumulado que tinha por aquela parte em específico do corpo de seu colega de quarto.</p>
  <p>一 Queria chupar a sua bunda inteira. 一 Disse, baixo e quente contra a boca rosada e inchada de Seungyoun, que teve que mordiscar o lábio inferior para não grunhir pelo tesão que a possibilidade o causou. 一 Só de pensar em te ter rebolando na minha cara…</p>
  <p>Em um súbito, empurrou Yibo pelos ombros para que ele deitasse em sua cama.</p>
  <p>一 Cala a boca. 一 Ordenou e voltou a beijá-lo.</p>
  <p>As ereções se tocavam timidamente conforme se movimentavam, quentes e pulsantes o suficiente para que ambos cogitassem um contato ainda maior.</p>
  <p>Yibo desceu mais um carinho de unhas pelas costas de Seungyoun, que sentiu o arrepio se intensificar quando as palmas voltaram a encontrar sua bunda. Desta vez, puxou o tecido violentamente para conseguir deixá-la livre o bastante para marcar diretamente com alguns tapas.</p>
  <p>Cho estendeu um sorriso ousado, em aprovação, mordendo o lábio inferior com o rosto próximo ao de Yibo, antes de tirar as mãos dele da área maltratada para conseguir descer alguns beijos pelo tronco magro, sentindo o relevo dos músculos com os lábios até chegar perto do elástico da cueca branca.</p>
  <p>Subiu os olhos, vendo o possível do rosto de Yibo, que estava atento a cada um de seus movimentos, com os cabelos castanhos bagunçados e o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun passou a língua por cima do tecido fino, sentindo a ereção pulsar calorosamente quando Yibo levou uma das mãos para seus cabelos, tirando-os da frente. Até pela visão, Wang percebeu quando ele hesitou.</p>
  <p>Mesmo que tenha ido tão longe, Seungyoun pensou em sua falta de experiência naquela posição, e pensou em como seria ruim se acabasse machucando-o com os dentes ou de alguma outra maneira.</p>
  <p>一 Não precisa fazer se não quiser. 一 Yibo chamou sua atenção em um murmúrio. 一 Sério.</p>
  <p>一 Não é que eu não quero… 一 Respondeu, um tanto sem graça. 一 É que eu não sei fazer… sabe? 一 Cochichou essa última parte mais baixo do que o necessário.</p>
  <p>Sem dizer nada, Yibo ergueu o tronco, puxando Seungyoun pelo braço para que voltassem a se beijar, agora, com uma lentidão agradável. Desceu uma das mãos pelo tronco exposto de Cho, até parar na ereção coberta pela samba-canção para apertá-la. Acariciou e apertou uma das bochechas dele com os dedos da outra mão, despejando dois tapinhas leves antes de separar os lábios com uma mordida final.</p>
  <p>一 Deixa que eu começo, então. 一 Disse, sorrindo e saindo da cama para que Seungyoun ocupasse seu lugar.</p>
  <p>E assim foi feito.</p>
  <p>Yibo o analisou por alguns instantes, vendo como os cabelos escuros se destacavam no tecido branco do travesseiro. Subiu na cama 一 agora por cima do corpo de Seungyoun 一 masturbando e acariciando o pau dele enquanto o beijava, distribuindo alguns beijos por sua mandíbula e pescoço, antes de descê-los com algumas mordidas leves pelos mamilos e pelo tronco bonito. O barulho obsceno da boca molhada contra a pele calorosa dominava todo o quarto, fazendo Cho vibrar em ansiedade para tê-la no meio de suas pernas.</p>
  <p>Ao chegar no elástico da samba-canção, Yibo não pensou duas vezes em puxá-la para baixo, e Seungyoun ergueu o quadril brevemente para que ele conseguisse tirar o tecido e jogá-lo no chão. Estava completamente nu quando seu pau bateu contra sua barriga, deixando um barulho molhado pela cabecinha que já estava úmida de pré-gozo há muito tempo.</p>
  <p>Yibo pressionou os lábios contra a pele sensível do pau de Seungyoun, sem segurá-lo, e viu sua respiração se intensificar, fazendo o abdômen dele de contrair. Gostava de provocar e não perderia a oportunidade de se aproveitar e muito daquela situação, já que não sabia se isso rolaria tão cedo novamente. Por isso, passou a ponta da língua por toda a extensão, sentindo a ereção pulsar fortemente pelo contato.</p>
  <p>一 Yibo… 一 Curvou os lábios em um sorriso atrevido ao ouvi-lo murmurar seu nome, erguendo o rosto para encontrar as íris castanhas, dominadas pelo tesão ardente. 一 Por favor… 一 Implorou mesmo que ele não tivesse pedido, porque a situação já estava dolorosa demais para brincadeiras.</p>
  <p>No entanto, ele não quis saber, porque voltou a passar somente a língua, circulando-a na cabecinha parcialmente exposta, sentindo o gosto de Seungyoun dominar seu paladar.</p>
  <p>Gostou do gemido baixo que ouviu em resposta e resolveu acariciar as coxas e virilhas dele, ameaçando aproximar as mãos a qualquer momento. Pegou o pau dele pela base, levantando-o. Brincou mais um pouco com a sensibilidade do rapaz, lambuzando as próprias bochechas com pré-gozo e levando a cabecinha vermelha e úmida para um de seus mamilos rosados, circulando-o. Circulou, também, com a língua mais algumas vezes, em conjunto com os movimentos do pulso e com o aperto firme e quente de sua palma, antes de envolver a glande nos lábios. Subiu e desceu a cabeça lentamente, se divertindo com a situação e conseguindo provocá-lo da forma que queria.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun jogou o pescoço para trás, revirando os olhos por baixo das pálpebras. Já tinha recebido alguns boquetes escondidos de sua ex-namorada, mas nenhum se comparava ao que estava recebendo naquele exato momento.</p>
  <p>Quando Yibo intensificou os movimentos, Seungyoun arqueou as costas e levou ambas as mãos para os cabelos dele, puxando-os suavemente no que mais pareceu uma carícia, antes de voltar a levantar a cabeça, assistindo seu pau ser praticamente engolido por seu colega de quarto. Podia sentir o aperto de seus lábios, a boca molhada e quente, a proximidade que ia tomando de sua garganta cada vez mais… Estava prestes a enlouquecer.</p>
  <p>Wang se deliciava com as reações dele; estava perdido em meio a maneira de como seu corpo se arrepiava e arqueava, seguidos dos gemidos que tentava abafar com os próprios lábios, os dedos que apertavam seus cabelos dolorosamente… A junção de tudo foi o suficiente para que levasse sua mão livre para sua cueca e puxasse seu próprio pau dali, sentindo o quanto estava duro só por estar proporcionando todo aquele prazer.</p>
  <p>Ajeitou seus joelhos no colchão sem parar o boquete e começou a bater uma punheta lenta, tentando se aliviar pelo menos um pouco.</p>
  <p>Seungyoun continuou emitindo gemidos, que se tornavam cada vez mais desesperados, e Yibo começou a ficar preocupado com a probabilidade dos sons atravessarem as paredes finas que dividiam os dormitórios. Mesmo que não houvesse quase ninguém no campus, ainda era perigoso.</p>
  <p>Até que o perigo deixou de ser um medo e se tornou atrativo.</p>
  <p>Com esse sentimento, Yibo desceu a boca para as bolas dele, circulando-as precisamente com a língua antes de acomodar uma por vez na boca, chupando-as, percebendo como Seungyoun gostava disso só pela forma que seu corpo estremeceu. Continuou fazendo, tirando o foco de sua própria ereção para levantar e dobrar as pernas dele, na intenção de melhorar o contato. Voltou uma das mãos para o pau totalmente molhado dele, levantando e masturando com ainda mais intensidade.</p>
  <p>Voltou a boca para a glande ao notar que Seungyoun estava perto de gozar. Viu a forma que ele apertava os lençóis entre os dedos e sentiu falta do aperto em seu cabelo, mas ignorou para continuar chupando. Não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele, que mesmo suado, zoneado e coberto por sua saliva, ainda continuava lindo. E sua beleza pareceu aumentar ainda mais quando finalmente chegou a um orgasmo intenso, seguido de alguns espasmos. As expressões contorcidas se tornaram as favoritas de Yibo, que recebeu o gozo na boca, engolindo com satisfação a sua recompensa.</p>
  <p>Seu pau ainda estava duro até demais. Só que não se importou com isso quando subiu pelo corpo amolecido de Seungyoun para vê-lo de perto. Ele estava ofegante, com o rosto quente.</p>
  <p>E tudo isso por sua causa. Yibo não poderia estar mais satisfeito.</p>
  <p>Com um sorrisinho terno, Seungyoun o puxou pela nuca para um beijo lento, sentindo seu próprio gosto dançar nos lábios de seu colega de dormitório. Ainda estava sem fôlego, por isso o selar não durou muito. Colaram as testas para que recuperasse o ar perdido, mas não quebraram a troca de olhares por um instante sequer.</p>
  <p>一 Cê ainda tá duro. 一 Seungyoun constatou, sentindo a ereção de Yibo encostar sem querer em seu corpo.</p>
  <p>一 Pra caralho. 一 Yibo falou. 一 Mas eu posso cuidar disso sozinho. Vê se descansa. 一 Lhe deu um selinho molhado, e não conseguiu enxergar a expressão de indignação que tomou conta de Seungyoun quando ele segurou em seu pulso.</p>
  <p>一 O quê?! 一 Perguntou, alto o suficiente para que Yibo se assustasse. 一 Claro que não! 一 Cochichou, lembrando que ainda estavam em uma zona perigosa. 一 Eu posso te ajudar com isso, posso te chupar também e…</p>
  <p>一 Eu queria muito sentir tua boca no meu pau, Youn. 一 Yibo se aproximou novamente, levando uma das mãos para as bochechas dele, apertando-as antes de ter um dos dedos introduzidos na boca de seu colega de quarto, sentindo a chupada úmida e gostosa lhe instigar. Grunhiu. 一 Mas do jeito que eu tô, não vou nem conseguir curtir da forma que eu quero. Tô muito perto de gozar.</p>
  <p>一 Então… 一 Seungyoun levantou, chegando perto de Yibo para passar os dedos despretensiosamente pela ereção dele, puxando o elástico da cueca branca, que ele ainda vestia, para aproximar ainda mais os corpos. 一 A gente pode fazer de outra maneira.</p>
  <p>一 E o que cê sugere? 一 Perguntou, curioso para saber o que ia sair dele.</p>
  <p>一 Você pode foder as minhas coxas. 一 Murmurou, vendo como os olhos de Yibo brilharam com a possibilidade.</p>
  <p>Wang procurou a melhor resposta para colocar para fora toda a vontade que estava sentindo, mas tudo o que saiu foi um:</p>
  <p>一 Deita na cama. De bruços. 一 Usou um tom de ordem que fez com que um arrepio gostoso percorresse o corpo de Seungyoun, que nem optou por questionar, deitando do jeito que foi ordenado, apoiando os cotovelos na cama para conseguir acompanhar os movimentos de Yibo.</p>
  <p>Nunca pensou que ia gostar tanto de estar em uma situação como aquela, com outro homem. A excitação da espera fazia com que seu corpo voltasse a liberar uma adrenalina gostosa por cada uma de suas veias.</p>
  <p>Yibo se livrou da cueca sem desgrudar os olhos da bunda redondinha e tentadora de Seungyoun, que estava para cima. Bateu uma punheta breve com a cena, subindo na cama outra vez. Com seus joelhos um de cada lado, empurrou as pernas dele para que ficassem fechadas. Seungyoun entendeu o recado e fechou para que ficassem apertadas o suficiente.</p>
  <p>Agora, estavam totalmente pelados.</p>
  <p>Despejou alguns beijos leves pelas costas largas do rapaz abaixo, levando uma das mãos para apertar um dos mamilos dele, sentindo-o se enrijecer em seus dedos.</p>
  <p>一 Você é tão gostoso… 一 Alisou a pele macia e arfou contra o ouvido dele, mordendo-a levemente em seguida. 一 Se eu pudesse foder essa tua bunda…</p>
  <p>Seungyoun até cogitou, mas sabia que não estavam preparados para nada disso e que ainda estavam um tanto bêbados, o que por si só já o deixava receoso pelo arrependimento que poderia vir no dia seguinte. Mas, pelo menos por agora, estava longe de se arrepender.</p>
  <p>Yibo, que estava por cima, se ajeitou um pouco mais, levantando o tronco e puxando os cabelos dele consigo, sorrindo com o gemido que ele soltou assim que largou os fios para deixar que ele colasse o peito no colchão macio.</p>
  <p>Se afastou um pouco para beijar e morder a bunda dele, chupando a pele sem se preocupar com as marcas que deixaria por lá. Pensou em chupá-lo ali, mas não sabia se Seungyoun se sentia confortável com a ideia, já que o mandou calar a boca quando propôs, então resolveu respeitá-lo.</p>
  <p>Yibo voltou para a posição anterior e passou a cabecinha do pau pela bunda de Seungyoun, marcando-a com seu pré-gozo. Estava tentado a pelo menos gozar nela, por isso resolveu se arriscar e propor isso.</p>
  <p>一 Posso? 一 Perguntou, o posicionando entre as bandas. 一 Não vou meter e só vou fazer isso se você estiver confortável.</p>
  <p>Dominado pelo tesão que estava sentindo, Cho assentiu, deitando a cabeça no colchão e posicionando o pescoço o suficiente para que conseguisse vê-lo enquanto fazia o que tinha em mente.</p>
  <p>Yibo apertou ambos os lados do quadril de Seungyoun, deixando as bandas ainda mais apertadas antes de encaixar seu pau entre elas. Movimentou o próprio quadril, devagar para assimilar as sensações 一 queria guardar cada uma delas em sua memória.</p>
  <p>Fechou os olhos conforme começou se movimentar ainda mais, arfando por ter seu pau apertado daquele jeito tão prazeroso. Teve que se controlar para não acabar metendo, principalmente quando sentiu a entradinha piscar entre o vai e vem.</p>
  <p>Suas estocadas falsas fizeram com que o pau de Seungyoun roçasse entre o lençol e a própria barriga dele, conforme ficava duro pela segunda vez, e por isso ele começou a rebolar para lidar com a própria excitação. Yibo estava prestes a surtar quando resolveu parar antes que acabasse cedendo ao instinto, dando dois tapas na bunda dele para o situar.</p>
  <p>一 Deita de lado. 一 Ordenou, com a voz grossa e um pouco rouca. 一 Vou meter nas suas coxas, como tu pediu.</p>
  <p>Tentando conter a animação, Seungyoun deitou de lado, sentindo Yibo deitar atrás de si, colando o peito quente e ofegante nas suas costas. Se ajeitou e arrumou as coxas dele, em uma ordem muda para que cruzasse as pernas, deixando-as apertadinhas.</p>
  <p>Logo após, encaixou o pau no meio delas, se movimentando. Aproveitou a posição para iniciar uma punheta em Seungyoun.</p>
  <p>Yibo mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de seu colega de quarto para se controlar, da mesma forma que Seungyoun levantou um dos braços para os cabelos de Yibo, puxando-os ao sentir a respiração ofegante dele atingir sua nuca e dominar sua audição.</p>
  <p>Yibo se deliciou com a sensação de deslizar para dentro e para fora do espaço apertado, a pele ardente trazia uma sensibilidade perfeita, principalmente quando esbarrava com a cabecinha do pau na parte inferior das bolas de Seungyoun.</p>
  <p>Fez de tudo para continuar com os movimentos de seu quadril contra o dele, movimentando o próprio punho no pau do outro rapaz, na mesma intensidade que as peles se chocavam, sentindo um formigamento no abdômen, anunciando que estava prestes a gozar.</p>
  <p>Assim que o primeiro jato saiu, Seungyoun sentiu o pau de Yibo latejar entre suas coxas, seguido do corpo dele que estremeceu por trás de seu. Ele abafou os gemidos em sua nuca quando os outros vieram, arrepiando Cho por inteiro.</p>
  <p>Não cessou as investidas totalmente, só desacelerou, mas sem deixar de masturbar seu colega de quarto, que encontrou o ápice segundos depois, sujando  o edredom e seus dedos de esperma.</p>
  <p>Era o segundo orgasmo que tinha em uma noite, por isso, Seungyoun estava completamente exausto quando sentiu seu corpo relaxar. Curtiu a sensação, ofegante, sentindo Yibo tirar o pau amolecido de suas coxas e o abraçar por trás, deixando um beijo em seu ombro.</p>
  <p>Ficaram nessa posição até recuperarem os sentidos. Prometeram um para o outro que poderiam repetir mais vezes se aquilo não passasse de mais um segredo compartilhado.</p>
  <p>Ninguém além deles ficaria sabendo sobre o que rolava no escuro do dormitório.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>como diria o filósofo contemporâneo wang yibo: if you're lucky we can lay up in the bed aiusgiaugsiaugsiug</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>